With this Ring
by Dyna63
Summary: Booth and Brennan sent to a couples retreat to solve a year old murder. Set at the beginning of season 6, so Booth is with Hannah. Rated M for Mature because I am sure something will happen and I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Booth and Brennan have arrived back, Brennan with some clarity of her feelings for Booth and Booth with a blonde, bouncy girlfriend. Once their partnership was re-established, so was the FBI's requirement that they attend couples therapy.

"Sweets, I don't understand why we are in couples therapy when we are not a couple, we are partners …" she glanced sideways at Booth "and now that Booth has Hannah there is no supposed surrogate relationship keeping us …" her voice trailed off. Booth swallowed hard as he had his head turned to the right and was staring at corner of the room near the floor, his leg shaking slightly.

"Would you agree with that Agent Booth?" Sweets stared intently at Booth waiting for an answer.

Booth looked at him and then back to the spot he had been staring at. "Yeah Sweets, what Bones said." Booth turned and stared Sweets directly in the eye. "We are just partners." Even Brennan could hear the biting tone of his voice when he spat out the descriptor 'partners'.

"Dr. Brennan" Sweets turned his attention to her "Have you resumed dating since you have been back?"

Brennan fidgeted in her seat, glared at Sweets and pulled her lips into a tight line. "No". Booth turned his head enough that he could see her out of his peripheral vision. He creased his brow, he didn't know she hadn't been dating, she lied to him.

"Bones you lied to me. You told me you have been going out." He turned his body to face her.

She continued to stare at Sweets who was watching the partners closely. "I didn't lie. When I said I was going out to dinner, I did, just not with men. You made that assumption all on your own."

"You didn't correct me."

"I didn't know I was suppose to. You have your life with Hannah, we are only partners, and our private affairs don't involve each other any longer."

"Bones we are friends too." his eyes wide with worry that maybe she would not be his friend anymore.

She dipped her head and looked over at him briefly. "Then as friends, I know you would have worried and you should not be worried about me when you have Hannah." Booth pushed himself out of his chair and walked over and stared at the city below.

"Dr. Sweets, I think this session is finished."

"Dr. Brennan, we still have …"

"I am done with this session." She interrupted him and went to the door. She stopped and called over her shoulder. "Coming Booth?"

"Not yet Bones, I need some space."

Her shoulders visibly tensed. "Alright" she exited the room.

As she entered the elevator, a female about 40 walked in and stood beside her. As the doors closed this woman turned towards Brennan. "Dr. Brennan, I am Sharon Ellis, your presence is being requested in Hackers office."

"I am sorry am I suppose to know you?"

"No, however I know of you and Agent Booth and your success rate and that is why I am here today. I have one stop to make and then I will join you. Hacker secretary will not be at her desk, so you may go right on in. Agent Booth should be there."

After Brennan was out of sight, Sharon Ellis headed into Dr. Sweets office. "Well is there enough there? Can it work?"

Sweets stared at her for a long time before answering. "I think they can. If I was a betting man I would put my money on them pulling it off."

"Do you think they will agree to it?"

"That is where you might have a problem. Agent Booth has a girlfriend and you will basically be asking him to cheat, which is against his grain. But, if you can come up with a way to make it sound like he won't be …"

"He won't be cheating."

"He would be sleeping in a bed with someone other than Hannah. To Agent Booth that would be cheating."

"What about Brennan?"

"She can rationalize anything and when it comes to catching a murderer, she will do what she always does and put on her metaphoric mask and do what she needs to do." Sweets paused and sighed heavily, "however, doing this could break her, she still loves him although she denies that love exists."

* * *

><p>As Brennan entered Hackers office she saw Booth sitting in a chair facing Hacker. "Temperance" Andrew smiled as he rose from his chair and rounded his desk to greet her with a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Hello Andrew." She swallowed hard and looked at Booth "Booth"

Booth jaw twitched as Hacker kissed Brennan's cheek. "Bones" he never looked at her just stared straight ahead.

"Please have a seat Temperance" he motioned towards the chair next to Booths. "We are waiting for one more person, who will explain why you were both called here today."

The silence in Hackers office was growing louder by the minute when the door finally opened and in walked Sharon Ellis. "Sorry to keep you waiting." She walked around Hackers desk and looked at Booth. She held out her hand "Agent Booth, I am Sharon Ellis."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Booth stood and shook her hand and then retook his spot in the chair.

"Dr. Brennan I met on the elevator." Sharon nodded to her. "You are both probably wondering why you were called here?"

"It has crossed my mind." Booth smirked at her.

"Well then I will just get right to business." She was talking as she pulled out copies of a report and handed each of them one. She then pushed Hackers name and other items back and pushed herself up so she was sitting on Hackers desk facing both partners.

"As you can see we have a year old murder involving a couples retreat. We have sent agents in under the pretense of them taking one last shot to save their marriage. However, no team we sent in has been able to convince anyone they were an actual couple. Then I heard about you two." She looked between the two of them. "Tony and Roxie, Buck and Wanda."

"You want us to go to a couples retreat as … as a couple." Booth looked at this woman in disbelief.

"Yes, a couple that wants to strengthen their marriage."

"I don't believe in marriage." Brennan crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.

"You don't have to believe in it to play the part do you?" Sharon was staring at her. "All you have to do is pretend to love Agent Booth." Sharon eyed him up and down causing Booth to squirm a little. "Doesn't seem that it would be that hard, he is easy on the eyes."

"Booth has a girlfriend, I am sure she would not approve of him go off on a couples anything with anyone but her."

"Bones, Hannah is not like that, she understands my work."

"Are you saying you are okay with this?" She looked at him wide eyed.

"Bones, we have done it before, it is just acting." Booth knew that was a lie, secretly he hoped she came up with a good argument against going because he honestly didn't know if he could be that close to her and stay in control.

"Booth, we would be living together for …" she looked to Sharon to supply the answer

"Three months."

"Three months Booth. And you are sure Hannah would be fine with that?" Brennan was on the verge of panic inside. She could not live with Booth for three months as his wife knowing full well that she could not have him.

Sharon watched the pair and then turned and looked at Hacker. Sweets down played these two. They were head over heals in love with each other. So much in love it hurt to watch them. There was only one other couple she knew that was this intense and that was her and Stan. She shook her head to clear her mind as she continued to watch the tennis game going on in front of her.

She whistled to get their attention, two heads jerked her direction.

"Thank you. Are you always like this?"

"Yes" "No", they answered in unison. They turned annoyed looks on each other.

"Oh my God … umm … Okay, you two have a couple of days to look over the case and talk about it, think about it and let Hacker know your decision. If you decide to do this and you can behave that way at the retreat, there is no one and I mean no one that would make you as FBI."


	2. Decisions Decisions

As Brennan sat back on her couch, glass of wine in her hand she kept staring at the report sitting on her coffee table. While her life was finding the answers in the bones and finding closure for the families, this was one time she didn't know if she could. She didn't know if she could put Booth in a box and file him away while being put in a compromising situation with him.

Booth was leaning back on his couch, beer in one hand, report in the other when Hannah walked in.

"Hey babe" he greeted her without taking his eyes off the report

"Hey … What are you doing?"

"Case that they handed me today."

"Oh"

"Hannah, we need to talk."

"I am not sure if I liked that tone."

"Sorry, it is this case" he twisted the report back and forth in his hand before tossing it on the coffee table. "They want Bones and me to go undercover to a retreat."

Hannah slowly sat down "And?"

"It is a 3 month long marriage retreat." She just stared at him

"Every pair of agents they have sent in have been made. So they came to Bones and me."

"You are considering doing this?" she blinked several times

"If you don't want me to I will tell them no."

"Seeley, if you … I mean if you think leaving for 3 months with a woman that is clearly in love with you would be okay with me, we have a problem."

"Hannah, Bones doesn't love me."

She scoffed, "Are you really that blind? I see the way she looks at you and to be completely honest I have seen the way you look at her."

"What?"

"Come on Seeley, I figured it out as soon as I got here. She broke your heart, you left to get over her and you met me. Am I about right?" They stared at each other for several minutes before Hannah broke the silence. "Look, I trust you, I know you would not intentionally hurt me and I believe you love me and maybe you need something like this to help you move on. I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me, it does. But I trust you." She knelt in front of him and leaned against him and kissed him gently. Holding his face in her hands she looked at him. "I trust you Seeley. So you and Temperance go catch a murderer."

Hannah went to take a bath and Booth sat on the couch astonished by her. She figured out he still had feelings for Bones and that Bones loved … he creased his brow. _She said Bones loved him. _She still trusted him even with the knowledge she had. That is a lot of weight on a guys shoulders, however, her trust in him renewed his resolve to be able to work this case and keep his feelings for Bones buried deep inside.

* * *

><p>Booth walked into Brennan's office the next day. "Hey Bones." She didn't acknowledge him, she seemed lost in thought staring at her computer screen. "Bones, earth to Bones."<p>

"Good Morning Booth" she glanced at him and then turned her attention back to her monitor.

"What is so interesting?" he asked as he rounded her desk to see for himself.

He stopped short he jaw dropped open and his face bore a look of shock. "Bones what the hell are you watching? Turn that off," he said as they both tipped their head to the side watching the screen, he reached for the mouse.

She slapped his hand away, "Booth, this is the website for that retreat."

"Huh?" his look now passed shock and moved directly into horror, he swallowed hard. "Umm, they are practically … you know ... Would you turn that off." He reached over and her hit the off button on the monitor.

"Booth, Ms. Ellis said for us to think about this and talk about it. I was just researching it."

"There is no way, no way..."

"Booth they were just engaging in …"

"I saw what they were engaging in just fine."

"kissing" she continued

He interrupted again "What the hell kind of place is this?"

"They were doing nothing wrong, just expressing their love, in front of a group. There was nothing wrong with it, not like they were having sex."

"Bones, they were practically you know …" he whispered the last words "making out"

"Booth it is to help people open up about and express their feelings. I am not sure what your problem is, it is only acting." Her eyes challenged his as she threw his word back in his face. "Isn't that what you said Booth, it is only 'acting'?"

He glared at her "Bones that is not what I meant and you know it."

"Afraid you can't pull it off." Before he could answer "I understand, you are a bit prudish when it comes to sex, however, I still do not understand why, unless of course …"

"I am NOT a prude Bones."

She stood to face him, toe to toe "Then what is your problem?"

His jaw twitched as they continued their mental battle. _My problem is you._

"Hey Sweetie, I was just doing some online shop … Oh" Angela stopped and glanced back and forth between Booth and Brennan, her chin at a defiant tilt and Booth leaning over her in a very intimidating pose, but Brennan wasn't backing down, she was holding her ground. "I will just come back later." Angela turned on her heel and left.

"So Booth, what is your problem." She could feel his breath on her lips and the heat coming off of his body. His scent was intoxicating, causing her knees to suddenly feel weak.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He turned and left her office, he needed air, he needed to breathe and get himself away from her. "_How does she do that? One minute I think I love her and the next I want to break her in two. That woman is so aggravating."_

* * *

><p>Booth arrived home to find Hannah at their kitchen table intrigued by her laptop. She had one leg pulled up on the chair and she was resting her chin against it her head tipped slightly to the right. "Hey babe" he said as he walked up and started to kiss her on the neck. When she didn't respond he looked up at the computer screen and she was watching the same image Bones had been watching earlier. "Oh god"<p>

"This is the place you and Temperance are suppose to be going?"

He sighed heavily "Yeah, but I just found out about this earlier when I found Bones watching it in her office."

"Did you plan on sharing it with me?"

"We haven't even decided if we are going to do it or not."

"So let me get this straight, you are telling me that you and Temperance" her eyes darted back and forth between his face and the screen, she raised her eyebrows in a questioning look and motioned at the screen"

"I-I …Umm … I think … that is more for advertising purposes rather than what really happens there. Look, we don't have to do this, I can tell them no. Bones is still looking at the report, she might find something."

"We are back to you actually not say no when you saw this earlier today. Okay, Okay, I trust you Seeley, but" she looked at the screen again "that is a lot of temptation, Temperance is a beautiful woman."

"She is my partner and friend."

"I am assuming you have heard of friends with benefits."

"Hannah"

"Sorry, that was out of line. I am jealous; I don't want you kissing Temperance. I don't want you sleeping in the same room with her much less the same bed. I know I shouldn't feel this way because I trust you, but I can't help it."

"Marry me"

She jerked her head towards him, "What"

"Marry me"

"No, Seeley, I love you, but I am not going to marry you just because you think it will appease my jealousy of Temperance. This is something I have to deal with and I have to have faith in you. This is actually a good test for us." She smiled a nervous smile and kissed him.


	3. I Now Pronounce You

**Thank you for the reviews. It really does help to keep the creative juices flowing. **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as the last. **

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan sat quietly waiting for Hacker to return to his office with Sharon. "Bones this is it last chance to back out." He smiled a reassuring smile at her.<p>

"Well if I have pretend to be married, even though we both know I am against the whole concept, I guess it is better it is you rather than … let's say Hacker." They both busted out laughing.

"If I was the jealous type, that wouldn't even make me jealous."

"I remember at one time it …" she looked down at her hands

Booth expression turned somber "Yeah, I remember."

* * *

><p>Hacker and Sharon entered Hackers office together. It was time to find out if the partners' decision was. Hacker rounded his desk and sat down in his chair "Morning Temperance Agent Booth."<p>

"Morning" they answered in unison. Sharon moved Hackers name plate and other items so she could sit in the center of his desk facing Booth and Brennan. Hacker glared at Sharon's back since he couldn't see much else.

"So what is the verdict?" Sharon asked

Booth and Brennan looked at each other having one of their mental conversations. Booth never broke eye contact with Brennan and started to nod his head. "We will do it."

"Okay, well then we need to get started" She handed them each an envelope with their wedding rings him them, Booth was also given a copy of their marriage license, credit cards and the keys to a Mercedes to keep up appearances.

"Why did he get keys to a car and not me?"

"Because Bones, this car belongs to the FBI and" he blew his chest out and sat up a bit straighter "I am FBI."

"It is suppose to be our car and since I am your wife, I should have a set of keys to it also."

"Bones technically that is correct, however, this car is being released to my care while we are undercover."

"I am an excellent driver, there is no reason you should have sole control …" Sharon whistled to stop the bantering session.

"We will get you a set of keys. Okay" Sharon said to Brennan nodding her head slightly as if to put her at ease.

Sharon pulled a clip board from behind her. "Now since Dr. Brennan is a well known author and there is the possibility of her being recognized you will be yourselves, with one little catch."

"What is that?" Brennan inquired

"You have been married for 6 years. You have managed to keep your marriage a secret, blah, blah, blah. Agent Booth we also have covered everything over the internet so if anyone assumes you are the FBI agent she works with they will come up with nothing connecting you to us."

"So when will we be leaving for this retreat. I have some things – and I am sure Bones has things that need to be put in order before we go."

"You will leave in about a week; however, when you are out together we would like you to start appearing as a couple, get into the act rather than behave as working partners, it will make the transition easier."

Brennan scowled at Sharon "Booth and I are perfectly capable of appearing as a couple without practicing and we still have our jobs to do."

"Temperance" It was Hackers voice coming out from behind Sharon "As of this moment, you are relieved of your duties at the Jeffersonian and any cases will be directed to Charlie and one of your interns. We don't need you and Booth getting tangled up in a case just before you are to leave on this assignment."

"Okay I have always wanted to say this" Sharon began "I now pronounce you man and wife by the power vested in me by the FBI." Brennan chanced a quick glance at Booth who sat stoic in his chair. He also stole a glance at her and noticed the color had drained out of her face. Just the thought of being his pretend wife frightened her. He turned his eyes down to his lap and closed them. At this very moment he wanted to hurt every single person that had ever hurt her, helping to create the person she was today, the person that would never allow him or anyone else to love her.

* * *

><p>"Well we have detained you both longer than we anticipated. I would suggest you both get things in order and Dr. Brennan, I will be your new personal assistant for the duration of this operation."<p>

"Why are you taking the place of my personal assistant?"

"They don't allow outside contact while at the retreat, but considering who you are and how annoying of an assistant I can be, I will have minimal access to you and we can pass information back and forth since they will most likely confiscate your cell phones." Sharon looked back and forth between them. "I believe Dr. Sweets would like to talk to you both, separately and then you are free for the rest of the day."

Brennan was first in Sweets' office. She sat in her normal spot and stared at Sweets, he stared back with a half smile on his face.

"Dr. Brennan do you realize the magnitude of what you are about to do?"

"Magnitude? That is not a word I would use to describe what Booth and I do everyday. The only difference is we will be living under one roof while doing it."

"Dr. Brennan the connection you have with Agent Booth has been tested over the last year and that connection, while still intact, is fragile. You and Agent Booth are the glue that keeps the Jeffersonian/FBI relationship going."

"That is an unusual statement coming from the person that has been judging us for years as to our fitness to work together, and has on numerous occasions used the threat of ending our partnership to get a reaction out of us."

"While you might see it that way that does not change the facts in front of us, your partnership is fragile and I believe that has to do more with feelings you harbor for Agent Booth and refuse to acknowledge." Brennan sat there almost in a panic as Sweets picked away at her, but she refused to show how uncomfortable Sweets was making her while she wished Booth was there to stop him. Booth always stopped him when he started delving into areas that were private. She twisted her wedding band round and round on her finger.

"And what feelings are those?"

"Dr. Brennan, this could end your partnership with Agent Booth. This could be your last case."

"Why?"

"The closeness and intimacy you both will be involved in will test you both. But mostly you since you are more closed off about your feelings."

"Booth has moved on, he has Hannah, nothing will change between us. He is my partner."

Seeing he was not going to get through to her it was time to talk to Booth. Even if Booth fought him he would think about what he told him.

"So Sweets, what shrinky stuff do you want to talk about?"

"Agent Booth, What does Hannah think about all this?"

"All what?"

"Booth you are leaving to live with another woman for 3 months."

"My partner, we have been undercover before, no big deal."

"Agent Booth, you have to look at the bigger picture, what you two are about to do could destroy your and Dr. Brennan's relationship, not to mention yours and Hannahs." Booth just looked at him. _Now I have his attention_. "About a year ago you professed your love for her and she turned you down"

"Sweets, I know what happened, Okay." Booth voice was tense

Sweets held up his hands, "Can you honestly tell me that you are over her." Booth swallowed hard and just stared at Sweets while he fidgeted in his chair. "That is what I thought. You still love her don't you?"

"Sweets, Bones is my partner. I put myself out there to her, asked her for a chance, she turned me down, I moved on. End of story."

"I don't think so Agent Booth. The surrogate relationship you and Dr. Brennan had was replacing something you both want and need very much, but has eluded both of you. You don't just get over something like that in this short of a period.'

"Sweets, I am fine, Bones is fine ..."

"But is she or are you just not noticing the signs?" Booths jaw twitched

"What are you getting at Sweets?"

"Dr. Brennan is very fragile, whether you want to believe it or not she is vulnerable and this ... this retreat could be the proverbial straw that broke the camels back. Agent Booth, this could break her, break your partnership, destroy you two. Are you willing to destroy her, destroy what you have?"

"What do you want me to say, just tell me and I will say it." Booth stared at Sweets for a long time while he twisted the wedding band around and around on his finger. Sweets smiled.

"What" Booth asked

"You were just twisting the ring around on your finger. Your wedding ring, Booth."

"Sweets, it is just a ring that has been signed out to me for this operation, it does not mean anything."

"It symbolizes the life you would like to have."

"What does that have to do with this operation?"

"Because the woman wearing the other symbol is the one you want to have that life with." Booth just stared at him and swallowed hard, his jaw twitching faster as he struggled to control himself and not cold cock the 12 year old that was poking at his wound causing it to sting.

"Are we done?"

"I really would like to..." Booth left the office. "Okay, I guess we are finished." Sweets shook his head.


	4. The Ride

**I know there will be some that will judge Booth for what happens in this chapter. But I am sure we have all had those moments of clarity that occur at the most awkward, most inappropriate times, just probably not as inappropriate as this. I struggled with this and how to have the kind of impact I needed it to have on Booth.**

**Again I hope you enjoy**

**To everyone that has left reviews thank you so much. To the Lurkers, thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying it so far. **

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan arrived at the Hoover building bright and early on a Friday morning. They were set to leave within the hour for their retreat. Booth had the Mercedes washed and waxed the night before. He got out of the car and walked around it.<p>

"Look at her Bones, isn't she a thing of beauty."

"Booth it is a car."

"Not just a car, it is a work of art. This is the Mercedes SL550 Roadster"

"Okay Booth, now would you load the luggage into the work of art please."

Booth shot her an annoyed look and popped the trunk and started to place their luggage in it. "Booth you should really have placed this bag in before that one as it will fit into that space left by the other two bags."

"I know how to put luggage in a trunk Bones."

"Okay just saying you won't be able to close the trunk doing it your way."

"Yes I will"

"No you won't"

"Bones"

"Fine, do it your way, I will wait over here until you figure out I was right."

After several attempts Booth pulled part of the luggage out and repacked it the way Bones originally told him it would work and the trunk closed on the first try.

Smiling smugly at him, she headed for the car "Are you ready Booth?"

"Yeah" he rounded the car and stopped in his tracks, across the street sat Hannah; she raised her hand and waved at him, tears streaming down her face. "Bones, give me a minute."

"Sure"

Booth jogged over to her car and leaned on the side of it while they spoke. When she pulled away he stood there and watched her car until it was out of sight, then crossed back across and got in the car.

"Booth are you okay?"

"Fine Bones"

"You don't sound fine."

"Drop it Bones, I am fine. Let's go and get this over with."

"NO!" she opened her car door and stepped out.

"What do you mean no?" Booth followed her

"Look this is going to be hard enough without you holding this against me."

"What am I holding against you?"

"Being separated from Hannah. I can't ask you to do this Booth."

"Bones you didn't ask me to do this, I chose to do this. We both chose to do this." He walked up and took Brennan by the arms "We are doing this for those kids, if nothing else maybe we can give their families some closure."

"Booth"

"Yeah"

"Is Hannah okay?"

"She is as okay as she can be."

"Would it help if I talked to her?"

"No … but thanks"

"Okay, let's go, the sooner we figure this out the sooner you can get on with your life."

"And you too Bones."

"Yes, right … me too."

* * *

><p>The ride towards their destination that was on the southern end of the Blue Ridge Mountain range was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts.<p>

Brennan had called her father the night before to inform him of the operation and that he could contact Angela in the event of an emergency. She also called her best friend and confidant, Angela. She needed a pep talk to get her through this.

"Hey Sweetie"

"Tell me I am doing the right thing."

"Sweetie I want to. But Bren you are going to have to admit your feelings for Booth and deal with those feelings. I think this retreat is going to rip you two apart."

"He has moved on, I have accepted that."

"You don't just turn love on and off, it doesn't work that way."

"But Ange, how do you know if what you feel is real?"

"What would Booth tell you?"

"He would tell me, you just know."

"He is right you know. You need to talk to Booth, you need to come clean with him, otherwise he might say or do something that could be misread by you. Promise me you will talk with Booth, so there is no question, no doubt."

"I promise" there was a comfortable silence between the friends. "And Ange … thank you"

"You're welcome, I love you."

"I know you do."

Brennan sat on the edge of her bed holding a photo of her and Booth at a Christmas party. She remember this party, she had not wanted to go and Booth begged her to stay since he had been ordered to go 'mingle' by his superiors as part of his job as FBI liaison to the Jeffersonian. He was sitting in a chair to avoid falling over, he had engaged in the holiday spirits just one to many times. Brennan was walking by and Booth had pulled her down onto his lap to get their picture taken. For several minutes he wouldn't release her while he gave her his goofy grin. As she remembered that night, she remembered the look in his eye, the warmth that radiated from him, the touch of his hand on her hip as his thumb rubbed small circles on her skin. She remembered wanting to kiss him, but did not want to take advantage of him in his drunken state of mind.

This three months locked away with him as his wife was her chance to prove to herself and him she could be a spouse, someone's significant other and it would not go away after a week or two. Over the years she had learned a lot from Booth, but one thing that she learned from him and her own study was that her feelings for Booth had been around for a long time and in all that time they never dissipated, they only grew.

* * *

><p>Booth was replaying the scene that occurred 2 days prior in his head. He arrived home and without realizing it he was still wearing his faux wedding band. Hannah had seen it before he pulled it off. One thing led to another, her need to feel loved and his need to show her how much he loved her.<p>

There he was making love to his girlfriend, the woman that helped him move on from Bones when it happened. She arched against him as he thrust into her. "Oh God baby, you feel so good."

"Seeley, Oh god yes … Right there … yes"

He buried his face in her collar bone when the perfume she was wearing cause his mind to drift, in his mind it was no longer Hannah's body beneath his, it was her. The feeling of her below him, her hips rising up to join his when he thrust deeply into her, her movement matching his movement bringing him to the brink "Oh God Bones"

"SEELEY!" He was propelled back to reality as the gravity of the three words that had spilled from his mouth sank in.

"Oh my God, Hannah." She was already off the bed and in the bathroom. "Please, I am so sorry." Tears threatened his eyes as he sat on the floor at the door and begged for her to come out and talk to him. He wanted to make it better, but he knew he couldn't, he could not fix this, he could not take the hurt he caused her away, he wasn't even sure at that moment why it happened.

After what seemed like hours Booth pulled himself off the floor and went and sat on the bed, he glanced at the night stand and there sat a bottle of perfume, the same perfume that Bones wore. It was then he realized Sweets was right he had never gotten over her. Hannah emerged from the bathroom, her eyes red rimmed and her faced blotched from crying. He didn't know what to say, how could he do this to her. She had been good to him, good for him. She didn't deserve this. "I will leave; you will have the place to yourself, stay as long as you like."

He has spent the next day alone sorting out his feelings, trying to decide what to do, when to do it and how to do it, without putting Brennan in full blow flight mode where he would not be able to get through to her and pull her back before she bolted. He knew this retreat was going to have to be where it happened. She was locked away with him for 3 months, they could solve a murder and fall in love. They never did anything the easy way anyway, why start now.

He didn't expect to see Hannah before him and Bones left and seeing her reminded him of how much pain he had caused her and put him in a sully mood. She had come by to return his apartment keys. Her words from this morning rang loud and clear in his mind. "You need to tell Temperance how you feel, make her listen. Don't give up so easy this time, she loves you, she just doesn't know how. I wish you the best." Then she was gone.

Booth thought about Hannah and their time together and although it ended the most horrible way it could end, it was only a matter of time before the relationship would have run its course. Booth was finally being honest with himself. He didn't love Hannah, not the way she deserved to be love. Maybe a different time or a different place, but he was a one woman man and that one woman was the most complicated, aggravating, and intriguing woman he had laid eyes on and she was sitting next to him. Now he just had to convince her that taking a chance on him was a good thing.


	5. Respect

**Between work and having problems with this chapter, it took me longer to write. Still not completely happy with it, but decided to bite the bullet and put it out there. **

* * *

><p>"According to this brochure, the cabins have kitchen units and I would much rather have food we both enjoy then be at the mercy of someone that might possibly only know how to cook institutional style food." Brennan stated<p>

"That's fine Bones."

"Booth we need to start calling each other by our first names."

"Fine … Temperance."

"You sound annoyed."

"Just getting into character, remember our marriage is in trouble."

"Oh, right." They sat in silence for several miles. she would steal a glance from the corner of her eye. "Do you think it would be appropriate to maybe pick up some beer and wine with our groceries also? I know you enjoy having a beer occasionally."

"Okay" Booth was deep in thought, his eyes looked troubled. The closer they got to this place the more nervous he became. Sweets unspoken advice was running through his head. _Could Bones love him? Could he risk his heart again? _Then the spoken advice, She is fragile, the partnership is fragile, this place, this case could destroy it all. Then Hannah's voice, _**You need to tell Temperance how you feel, make her listen. Don't give up so easy this time, she loves you, she just doesn't know how**_.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No"

"It feels like you are upset with me."

"Look, I have a lot on my mind …"

"Hannah?"

"Partly"

"But?"

"But what?"

"There is more"

"Nothing I am ready to talk about, okay?"

"Okay" she fidgeted in the seat watching the miles tick off so very slowly until finally their destination came into sight. "Oh thank goodness we are here."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Means you were not good company on this trip."

"Well excuse me."

* * *

><p>As they stepped out of the car they were greeted by overly bubbly petite girl by the name of Mandy. "Well hello, welcome to Jasper Marriage Enhancement program, can I get your name please?"<p>

"Booth" Booth answered her.

She glanced down the list on her clipboard. "You will be in Cabin #12, which is right through those trees. You can settle in and tomorrow everyone will meet in the main house at 9:00 am to get acquainted." Sharon had managed to get them placed in the same cabin as the young couple had stayed in.

Booth opened the front door to the cabin and then stepped aside so Brennan could enter. She stopped and just let her eyes wander around the small cabin. "Booth just look at this."

"I would if you would move." He placed his hands on her waist and walked her a few steps forward. "There, that is much better."

As you came through the door to the left was a small staircase leading up to a loft. To the right a rock fireplace, the room itself was approximately 14 feet wide by about 20 feet deep. Half way into the room was a small couch and coffee table facing the front door. Against the back wall was a dining table and to the left of the table was a small kitchen. Upstairs in the loft was a king size bed with a large pine dresser sitting against the opposite wall. Next to the dresser was the door to the bathroom and there were French doors leading to a small deck adorned with 2 cast iron chairs and a small beverage table. The deck received filtered sunlight and overlooked a quiet river.

Booth headed upstairs to unpack, Brennan headed for the kitchen to make sure everything was in order and put away. After dinner, Booth pulled blankets out of the closet and set up a makeshift bed on the couch.

"Booth, you should take the bed."

'I will be fine on the couch."

"But your back and I am smaller, I would fit on the couch better."

"Bones, no, I am taking the couch and that is finally." The look he gave her told her that was his final word, then he disappeared into the bathroom."

When he came out, sweat pants riding low on his hips she was not in sight. He grabbed a t shirt as he walked downstairs. There she was curled up in the blanket on the couch. "What are you doing Bones?"

"Trying to go to sleep, but you interrupted me."

"I am sleeping on the couch."

"No you aren't and there is nothing you can do about it." Booth pursed his lips and slipped the T shirt on as he slowly walked towards her. "Booth, what are you doing?" Her eyes got wider as he stopped in front of the couch. He never said a word, just as if one fluid motion, he pulled the blanket off her body and scooped her up tossing her over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. "Booth put me down. Booth … You are going to hurt your back … Booth. He climbed the stairs and effectively tossed her into the middle of the large bed. He glanced at her and turned back towards the stairs. "Stay" was all he said as he disappeared.

* * *

><p>The next morning they were seated side by side in the main house with 3 other couples, Jim and Claire Watson, Brad and Jessica Logan, and Tessa and Nick Purcell. Ellie Anderson was the mediator if anything got out of hand. Ellie was in her 60's, however she could pass for a woman in her 40's easily. She was tall and slender, with just a hint of gray gracing her dark hair.<p>

Booth fidgeted as they sat, his back was sore from sleeping on the couch. Brennan glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Their silent conversation began about his back _"I told you I should have slept on the couch."_

_"It was just a long drive yesterday and then ..." _his eyes saw the sparkle of I told you so coming from her eyes. _"Okay fine you were right." _ she smile triumphantly at him.

"Good Morning everyone, I trust you all are rested." Ellie began looking at each person, they all said their Good mornings and then stared at her silently. "It is nice to see people who still believe in marriage and believe in fighting for what they once had rather than taking the easy route out. Obviously you care for your spouses and your marriages to open up to this process.

"For the first exercise I want you to think about your spouse, think about the first time you saw them, the feelings it caused and what feelings you have now when you look at them." She gave them a few minutes to think about what she asked them and then she ushered the ladies from the room.

Once the ladies were gone Edgar, Ellie's husband came in to work with the men. "Gentlemen, before we get down to what Ellie had you do. I would like to get a feel for you and what you want out of this program. Mr. Purcell would you like to start"

"Um Okay, I am here because Tessa forced me to come."

"What do you mean forced?"

"Come on Dude, her father is loaded, but love come on she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed if you get my meaning."

"So are you saying you didn't come here to work on your marriage?"

"You know I don't have to work, I have no limit credit cards, she wanted to make our marriage stronger, so hey I play along. Face it, I got it made" He looked over at Booth "Kind of like him" nodding at Booth. "Nice to be a kept man isn't it."

Booth tensed at his words "Just what the hell does that mean?

"Dude she is a famous writer, I am sure she brings in what, six figures or more per book."

"I am warning you Purcell"

"Man I tell you, if you aren't into her, I would do that in a second."

Before anyone could react Booth had him by his throat against the wall. "You don't talk about her that way PAL! Do we understand each other?" Booth's eyes were almost black as he was glaring at the younger man.

Edgar stepped to where the two men were. "Mr. Booth, let him go, I am sure he didn't mean any harm." Booth slowly let the man go but never moved back from him. He gave Nick a long stare while he was coughing and sputtering recovering from the vice grip of Booth's hand, before returning to his chair.

"Well, Mr. Booth, since it is obviously your feelings for your wife are strong…"

"My feelings for my wife have nothing to do with this; you don't disrespect women that way." Booth continued staring at the younger man.

Across the hall the women were describing when they first saw their husbands and how they felt. It was Brennan's turn.

"When I first saw Seeley, I was lecturing about effective means for defleshing bones." The women cringed "He asked if I believed in fate, which I don't. However, he is a very attractive male and his structure shows he would be a good breeder, and I being in my child bearing years, I received a release of dopamine into my system, causing the physical attraction." The woman just looked at her trying to decipher what she had just said.

"In other words you wanted to jump his bones?" Claire asked.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan said as the women started to chuckle

"Give me a few hours alone with him" Jessica said and started to fan herself.

Tessa leaned over to Brennan and in a low voice "You really don't know what they mean do you?"

"No"

"They are talking about sex"

"You mean sexual intercourse."

"Yeah"

Brennan felt heat rising on the back of her neck. "Anthropologically speaking my husband would be a prize catch due to his structure and his strong alpha male tendencies. However while he is what you would call hot or a hunk, I believe is the other term, he is much more than just an object to quench you sexual thirst with or to breed with. Maybe if you paid more attention to satisfying your own mates and making your coupling work, you would not have to look outside of your marriage for such satisfaction.

After a few minutes of silence Ellie composed herself. "Temperance has a point, we are here to work on our individual marriages. It is obvious Temperance your feelings for your husband are strong. It makes me wonder if any of the other ladies would have defended their husbands with the veneration that you just did." Ellie glanced around at 3 other faces that refused to make eye contact with her.


	6. Confessions

That afternoon they returned to their cabin spent from the days activities. "Who knew saving your marriage could be so exhausting" Brennan said as she collapsed onto the couch. "So do you still marriage is a good thing?"

"Yeah I do Bones." He answered as he sat down next to her and leaned back "No one said marriage is easy, it takes work, but the work is worth it." He glanced over at her "Look at us; we take a lot of work. Remember in the beginning we didn't really even get along. In fact I think you hated me."

"I didn't hate you Booth." she smirked at him

"Maybe not, but it seemed that way. It shows you that if you work on something it can be really good. We are really good."

"You're right" Her voice was soft.

Booth sat there staring at the opposite wall "I need to go for a jog" As he got up to go change, "Want to come with me?"

She looked at him for several moments then shook her head, "No, I think I will read over the autopsy report again."

He nodded and headed upstairs to change. He was actually grateful she said no, he needed this time alone with his thoughts.

He headed for the river, set himself into an easy pace. As he ran he tried to make sense of the last several months, but he couldn't. When he thought about Hannah, he felt regret, regret that she came back here to be with him, regret that he let it go on so long and regret that he hurt her the way he did because he refused to listen to his heart. He had tried to convince himself that his love for Hannah was more than what it was. He had told Bones he had to move on and he tried, he really tried.

He continued to run focusing on the sounds of the air rushing in and out of his lungs, the blood pumping through his body and the feel of the warm breeze on his skin. He thought of Bones, how he hurt her by trying to push her into a relationship. How he hurt her bringing Hannah home and he couldn't take any of it back. Now he didn't know what was going to happen next. Would she shut him out or would she run away again? Would she ever believe him if he told her he loved her when all his actions over the last year had been to show her he was over her.

* * *

><p>After dinner Brennan set up her laptop and connected to Angela, while Booth did the dishes. "Hey Sweetie"<p>

"Angela, hello have you found anything?"

"I am fine Bren, thank you for asking and how are you doing?" Angela said with a smirk on her face.

"I am sorry" Brennan looked down slightly embarrassed.

"I have uploaded the pictures and something seems off, can you take pictures of the room again from several different angles so I can compare them with these. Also I need you or Booth in some for a comparison. And I would not object to photos of a partially or fully naked Booth." Angela winked.

"I can hear you"

"Oh Hi Booth."

"Unless I get something from the photos you send me, we might have to face the fact we might not solve this case."

"I don't accept that Angela, we have not looked at all the angles yet and this therapy is wasting valuable time."

Booth was leaning against the kitchen counter listening to the conversation He dropped his head as he listened to her call this a waste of time. He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and concentrated on his breathing.

"Bren think of it as a study. Study why the therapy might work for some and not for others, it might help you get through it. And who knows you might learn something."

"Thank you Angela, I might try that. Well if there is nothing else."

"Sweetie?"

"Yes."

A big grin came on Angela's face, "So I am assuming there is only one bed in this cabin."

"That is correct, but what does that have to do with the case."

"Nothing at all, just wondering where you and Booth were sleeping with only one bed?"

"Booth and I argued over who would sleep on the couch and" a smirk crossed Brennan's face "of course I won."

"Oh" the smile faded from Angela's face as she shook her head.

"You seem disappointed."

"No, no, I should have assumed as much. I will let you know if I find something and don't forget the pictures please."

"Good bye Angela." She closed the laptop

* * *

><p>"Good morning" Ellie and Edgar greeted everyone and then took their place in the circle. Everyone was sitting on chairs or multiple pillows, whatever was most comfortable for them at the time.<p>

"Today will be confession day. You will confessions something to your spouse. Something they didn't know or suspect." Booth looked at Brennan and she looked at him a bit annoyed and confused.

As they listened to the confessions of the other couples, Brennan was becoming increasingly fidgety and annoyed. Booth watched from the corner of his eye, she was visible shaken by something, but he didn't know what. Nothing that the other couples had revealed had been shocking or earth shattering to warrant a reaction like what he was observing in her. Then he realized she was in flight mode and she was actually struggling to stay in her chair. He reached over and gentle squeezed her hand. When her eyes met his, he saw panic in hers. He gave her a reassuring smile hoping to ease her fears, but it had no effect.

It was finally their turn, they were instructed to face each other. Booth watched her as she continued her battle with her fight of flight mechanism. His voice was soft and gentle, "Want me to go first?" she nodded. Booth took her hands, licked his lips nervously as he formed his words.

"She was a mistake." Brennan tensed up as she searched his face somewhere deep inside wanting the words he spoke to be true. "You hurt me, I told you I had to move on and I tried."

"Tried?"

"I failed." Her eyes locked onto his, she could feel the tears welling up and her breathing was becoming rushed. _ "Acting, he is just acting"_ She lowered her eyes to his chest _"Just acting, it doesn't mean anything. They are just words, he is just acting."_

"Hey" came from his mouth in almost a whisper. Nervously licking her lips she brought her eyes back to his. "I love you." _ Oh God if that was only true. Her heart was racing she wanted to run, the rushing of her blood through her body was deafening._ She felt his hand on the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek and then his lips were on hers gentle and caring.

Reality set in. She pushed away from him. "No, I can't do this. I … I …" she bolted from the room.

"Maybe now would be a good time for a break." Booth was on his feet and out the door looking for her. He didn't have to look far; she was around the side of the building taking in large gulps of air trying to calm herself.

"Bones"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"It's okay." Booth stood there with his hands low on his hips. "I probably shouldn't have kissed you, but seemed like it would be something that we might do after a revelation like that."

"No, no you were right. I trust you when it comes to people skills and things of the romantic nature." She crossed her arms over her chest. "We both know you are the heart person."

"Right, right."

"What you did in there was very good, very believable. Good acting Booth."

His shoulders and head dropped, he closed his eyes and set this jaw "Thanks Bones" He was mentally screaming at her. _"How much more obvious do I have to be without blowing our cover." _Sweets words floated around in his head too. _"She is fragile, this could break her, break your partnership, destroy you two." _He watched her as she started to walk back inside _"Stay with me Bones, don't break, we can get through this."_

* * *

><p>As they settled back into the room it was now her turn to reveal her secret to him. Once again he took her hands in his and smiled at her. She looked down at their hands and swallowed hard. She looked up into his eyes "This is something I kept a secret because I didn't know the right time to tell you and I still don't, you have to promise not to be angry."<p>

"Okay." He sounded amused almost not realizing how serious her secret could be.

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"_Remember what I told you." _Pops voice in her head.

"_I remember"_

"_He is big and strong, but he is going to need someone, everyone needs someone. Don't be scared. It all goes by so fast and you don't want any regrets."_

"_I don't understand"_

"_Yes you do." _It was at this moment she did understand, she understood all too clearly and she wished she could be anywhere else but here now. She would rather sacrifice herself than to hurt him.

"Pops" she looked him at him through hooded eyes and watched the smile fall off his face. "He told me why your father left. He said …"

"Don't..."

"But you need to know."

"I do know." He shook his head

"He …"

"I said DON'T! We are NOT doing this here, NOT here, not in front of these people. Wrong time, wrong place, Temperance" his face clearly showed his anger. "This is family business; even you should understand that." He glared at her and got up and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" the door slammed. She sat there staring at the closed door.

"Temperance" it was Ellie's voice

"I am not good with this stuff, he knows that. He knows people, I only know facts. I hurt him and I don't know how to make it better."

"He loves you, just let him cool off." Brennan wiped her eyes and nodded. She left the main house and headed back to the cabin hoping he would be there. She hurried through the door of the cabin "Booth, Booth ... Booth" she was answered by silence.


	7. Walls

**Days off are a wonderful thing. Got a long week in front of me, so I wanted to get another chapter out before I got consumed by work. **

* * *

><p>She climbed the stairs to the loft. His clothes were still there so he hadn't left. She breathed a sigh of relief as the mentally challenging day was catching up to her. She stepped into the shower and let the water cascade over her body. She rolled her head as the hot water beat down on her shoulders releasing the tension she had been holding there. As that tension melted away so did her ability to keep her emotions in check and she leaned her face against the cool tile and let the tears flow while the sounds of the shower concealed the pain that filtered out of her mouth.<p>

Booth sat on a rock down by the river. "_Why the hell would she bring that up? I promised not to get mad, I promised and then I walked out on her. Nice move, now how the hell are you going to get your ass out of this one? I didn't give her a chance to explain, I broke my promise."_ He sat there and stared out across the river until shadows started to give way to darkness. He took a deep breath and headed back for the cabin not knowing what to expect.

When he entered the door Brennan was in the middle of the floor surrounded by crime scene photos, the autopsy report, and string attached to different areas around the room. "Bones, what are you doing?"

Without looking up "Working on solving a murder, what we were sent here to do. The sooner we solve this, the sooner we can leave." She pulled the laptop over more in front of her, "Angela pull up picture number four, is that the one you said that appeared to have the discrepancy?"

"Hi Booth, Hold on Bren, let me get back to that one. Sorry it is a little slow; trying to make a 3d of the room from the pictures you sent to compare with the one I made from the original pictures."

"Hi Ange." He gingerly walked towards Bones "Can I hel …"

"Don't move Booth, you might mess up our measurements. Do you need something from this side of the room?"

"No, just wanted to see if I could help."

"No we are fine ALONE." She gave him a pointed look. The word 'alone' and the tone she threw it at him stood out. It was obvious to Angela also by the way her head snap towards the screen. "There is a plate of pasta in the kitchen for you if you are hungry, you can stay on the very edge against the wall to get there."

"Umm thank Bones."

"Bren, yes that is the picture where the distance doesn't match what you took from any angle, we need to find out what is different."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Take pictures from maybe one foot intervals from the wall to the middle of the room, also try zoom and then send those pictures off to me."

"Okay, give me just a second." She snapped several pictures and then hooked the camera up to her laptop and began to upload them to Angela.

"Bren, I think we have done all we can at this point, call me back in a couple of days and we will work on this again."

"Okay, thank you Angela. Talk to you in a couple of days."

* * *

><p>Booth stepped out of the kitchen as Brennan was cleaning up. "Can we talk?"<p>

"I think everything was pretty clear Booth."

"I promise I wouldn't get mad and I did. I am sorry; you caught me by surprise and of all things to use." His eyes tried to catch hers but she wouldn't look at him. "I thought you would make something up."

"Like you did?" He looked at the floor and then back at her

"Bones I'm sorry. Please look at me." She looked at the floor and then momentarily looked at him before turning her eyes back to what she was doing.

He stepped over string and pictures reaching down and grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her up in front of him. "Look at me Bones."

She set her jaw and behind her eyes doors and shutters were slamming shut to protect her from the hurt. She raised her clear eyes to his and pulled her lips into a tight line. As his tender brown eyes searched hers he felt his heart sink, she had been working overtime getting her walls back in place. He was losing her he could see it, he didn't know if he could stop it. "Bones we need to talk." His cell rang, he continued to search her face, it rang again, the air rushed out of his lungs, it rang again, his hands dropped from her shoulders as he grabbed his cell, glancing at it. Taking a deep breath, his eyes not leaving hers "Booth"

"Yes sir, yes sir. They want us on video" he said as he ended the call and reached for her laptop.

He sat the laptop up on the table and they each took a chair side by side. As the connection was made on the other end was Hacker and Sharon. "Agent Booth, Temperance how are things going?"

"So far we are getting settled in …" Booth started

"Angela and I have found there are some discrepancies in the photos of the scene, I have taken more photos and have uploaded them to her. She will be rendering 3d models from both sets of photos to try to pin point what we are looking at. Angela is also working on the trajectory, which seems to be in question for the murder/suicide that they claim. The process has been slowed considerably by this so called therapy we are forced to attend." She crossed her arms in front of her.

Sharon watched both partners, something was wrong, something was very very wrong. "Dr. Brennan think of it as an experiment of human nature. Maybe think about what Sweets would say about each juncture."

"If I was an outside observer that might be a possibility, however, being thrust into this and …" she swallowed "It is very unpleasant. Now if you would excuse me." She got up and left the room.

"Agent Booth, is she alright?"

"We had a rough day that is all, she will be fine." Sharon could see the concern on the Booths face. Had Sweets been right, had they pushed them too far?

"We can send Sweets down if that would help. He can come in under the same ruse you and Dr. Brennan are there under."

"We. are. fine; Bones and I are just fine, now if you will excuse me we have an early day tomorrow." He disconnected the chat.

* * *

><p>He sat on the end of the bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. When she stepped through the door she stopped and stared at him for a moment and then started to head for the stairs. He quickly cut off her route, "We are going to talk this out."<p>

"There is nothing to talk about" She started to step around him and he cut her off. He grabbed her by the arms "Then we will fight it out but we are doing this." She glared at him and he released her arms. She again attempted to step around him and he blocked her again.

She stood there staring at his chest. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is, you are not putting those walls back up, we worked to hard for to many years for you to just forget all that and shut me out." He hunched down trying to look at her face. "Look at me"

"Booth" she shook her head and continued to stare at his chest "once we return home …" she sighed "It is better this way"

"No it isn't, we don't hide from each other. What I did getting upset in there was wrong, but that information is not part of a relationship… And I know why my old man left, I saw." She slowly raised her eyes up to his. "I know … I saw Pops tell him to leave."

"He thinks you would not understand that you would hate him."

"I could never hate him, he saved my life. He taught me to be a man." He tipped his head as he looked at her.

She nodded "I see." She dropped her eyes back to his chest

"Bones … don't please." His eyes begging her to look at him "I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, but your life has changed, so things between us will change, they have to change to accommodate your life. I am adjusting."

She stepped around him "Bones, there's more." She stopped with her back to him. He slowly turned and stepped up behind her.

"Not tonight Booth … please"

"Alright" She walked to the top of the stairs, never looking back "Night Booth."

"Night Bones"

"_She is fragile, she is vulnerable, this could break her, this could destroy you two."_ Sweets voice echoed in his head.


	8. Sweets to the Rescue or Not

**The chapters are getting harder to write. Need to try balance where I want them to go without rushing to get there. And of course Booth and Brennan never do anything the easy way, then add in a case (which is my weakest link when it comes to write)**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am slowly working on the next. **

* * *

><p>One week, then two, he tried to talk to her and she skirted the subjects or worked on the case, then they fell into a pattern. Booth watched helplessly as she slipped further and further behind her walls, the slightest push by him and she pulled back ten fold. He was walking on egg shells and if one broke, he could lose her forever. So for now he watched helplessly.<p>

He wanted to tell her about Hannah, he wanted to confess to her how much he loved her and how much he wanted her. Telling her was one thing, convincing her it was true would be even more difficult Telling her could be the catalyst that could send her to the most remote island in her mind, a place he couldn't touch. The place she went to protect herself from the world and its pain.

Brennan fought to keep rational thought at the forefront of her mind. She was finding it increasing difficult being in such close proximity to him every waking hour. Putting him in his box up on the shelf just wasn't working anymore, she was no longer impervious and was being consumed with feelings she was not equipped to deal with. Just this morning he wandered through the cabin with just his sweats riding low on his hips, the muscles played across his back with every movement, teasing her, beckoning her to touch them.

They had been here for three and a half weeks, one month give or take a few days. Brennan had never backed away from anything in her life, but she found this might be one of those times. She could give herself pep talks only to have any renewed strength she found crumble at the sight of him.

What was the definition of insanity? Doing the same thing expecting a different outcome or knowing the outcome and continuing to do it anyway. She stood in the shower shaking herself, taking in some jagged breaths as she tried to clear her mind of him. He was just her partner, no more. This was now her morning routine, wake, shower, sometimes cry, and then cover herself in an invisible shroud to hide her pain.

* * *

><p>She walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Booth was sitting at the table with the laptop open. "Morning" he said without looking up, his voice cool.<p>

"Booth" her voice matched the coolness of his.

Cam looked at the face on her monitor, she knew the man in front of her well. As he looked at his monitor he shook his head as she opened her mouth to speak. "Oh no" she whispered to herself.

"Morning Booth" it was Angela's cheery voice.

"Morning Ange" he slid over while Brennan took her seat next to him.

"Well Guys we haven't talked in a while, but I pulled up those 3D models I made and the room is approx. two inches different in size, two inches smaller that is. Are you sure you are in the right cabin?"

"Yeah, everything matches but the size." Brennan turned around and started to look around.

"Angela, width or length?"

"Length"

She started to walk the wall "Bones what are you looking for?"

"Booth, why didn't we see this before, if he was shot the way they say there should be a bullet hole or a patch on this wall. And since it is Pine and not sheet rock that hole, even if patched …"

"should stand out" he was on his feet helping her search the wall.

Brennan pulled Booth to the area of the room where the victim would have been shot. "If he shot himself with the trajectory they said, then the bullet should be …" her eyes followed an invisible line to the wall. "here. There is nothing, this wood has not been damaged."

She stopped and looked at Booth. "If they covered the original wall, would that cause the couple of inches difference?"

"It could."

"We need to …" Brennan grabbed a sturdy knife and started to pry at the molding. "We can't go to therapy today." She was relieved, she knew everyone was watching them and today she did not feel like being watched.

"I'll take care of it" Booth moved just out the front door and called Ellie from his cell. He explained that him and Brennan were not feeling well and were going to stay in bed. Booth could hear the hopeful tone to her voice as she wished them a speedy recovery. The sooner they could get this case over the sooner he could try to repair his relationship with her.

As she finished pulling the molding away, it was obvious this wall was not the original wall. They both started to feel around the sides until Booth found a place where he could slide part of a crowbar into and gently started to pry the flush pine wall away from another wall in the back.

Once the gap was big enough Brennan shined a flashlight in. Booth came up behind her as they looked at the reported trajectory and where the bullet should be, there was nothing there.

"I don't understand Booth, why would someone go to the trouble of putting in this extra wood when they didn't have to."

Booth was looking down when something caught his eye, he gently guided her hand armed with a flashlight down the gap when a deep reddish brown color caught his eye. As she held the light he gripped the section of wall in his hand and jerked. The sound of wood creaking and the screech of nails being pulled through a tight hole let him know he was making progress, not to mention Brennan's reaction.

"Oh my God" Booth stopped and looked over her shoulder. They looked at each other and back to what the flashlight revealed. "Booth, get this down so I can measure it and send it to Angela."

As they talked to Angela and Brennan took new pictures to send to her, Angela passed on a new tidbit of information to them about a couple they were with. Nick and Tessa had been there before, a year before, the same time as the young couple had been murdered.

"Get a hold of Hacker I want everything I can get on them."

"Already done. Tessa and Nick Purcell, married 2 years ago, without a prenup. Nick is known for playing around on Tessa, while it doesn't seem to matter who, his preference is wealthy woman." Brennan watched Booths jaw tense followed by his shoulders.

"Bren you are just his type, older wealthy woman. If he thinks you and Booth's marriage is circling the drain he just might come a calling."

"I don't – don't think so." He nervously licked his lips

"Why not, I am a very attractive woman and I am wealthy."

"Sweetie, he won't come a calling because studly threatened him. Am I right Booth?" He glanced at the computer screen and then at Bones before giving her one nod. Brennan stared at Booth, his eyes darted from the floor back to her face and then to the chair "He had no right to talk about you or any woman the way he did." He looked at her from under hooded eyes.

Booth stood still while she stared at him, he waited for the lecture on how she could care for herself and how he let his alpha male affect his reasoning skills, but she did neither. Instead she launched herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist sliding them up his back. She held him tight for a few moments and then lifted herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Booth"

Trying to hide the shock her reaction had on him he simply looked down "Welcome Bones"

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later they had measurements and trajectory of the bullet from the hole they found in the wall. All the pictures and the calculations had been sent to the Jeffersonian. Nothing matched the original report, which now put this not only as a homicide, but a homicide with a cover up. Just as they started to clean up their mess there was a knock on the door. Booth and Brennan looked at each other. Booth quietly made his way to the door.<p>

Booth opened the door. "Ms. Ellis, Sweets, what are you doing here?" He opened the door so they could enter.

"We were bored and in the neighborhood and thought we would stop by." Sharon answered.

As they sat and talked Sweets went into psychologist mode. "So how are things going between you two?"

"Sweets stop" Booth warned

"Agent Booth, It would be only natural that there could be some difficulties with you two living together as man and wife for an extended period of time."

"We are fine Sweets."

"Dr. Brennan is that true."

She looked over at Booth and then glanced at Sharon and then Sweets. "Yes"

"Agent Booth how are you holding up since your break up with Hannah?

Brennan head snapped towards Booth "Break up?"

"Sweets can't you just mind your own business?" Booth's eyes locked onto Brennan's Sweets looked horrified when he realized Booth had not told Brennan yet of the break up, although he could not imagine why, they told each other everything.

"Break up?" Brennan repeated looking between the two men. Booth turned his glare to Sweets, both men stared at each other, neither saying anything.

"Booth, what does he mean break up?" her eyes searched Booths face; it couldn't be true he would have told her.

"Booth"

"Now look what you did Sweets." He turned his eyes back to Brennan and leaned back on the sofa

"Booth"

"Yeah we broke up before we came out here."

"And you didn't think that was important enough to tell me about?"

"More like finding the right time and I sort of did . tell you … on confession day."

"I need some air." She got up and headed for the front door.

Booth cut her off "Bones, I have tried to tell you several times and you shut me down every time."

"Booth move"

"Please Bones don't do this, I will shoot Sweets right now, if you will just stay here and talk with me."

She pushed past him and walked out. Sharon followed, "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks" Booth turned back around and glared at Sweets. "Thanks a lot Sweets."

"I didn't know."

"YOU tell me she is fragile, YOU tell me she is vulnerable, YOU tell me this could break her, YOU tell me this could destroy us, and look who the hell didn't follow his own advice."


	9. Rebuilding

**I am glad people are enjoying the story. It helps getting reviews to know if I am holding out to long in one area or moving to fast. **

**This chapter is longer than the others only because I couldn't pick anything to really cut out. **

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Dr. Brennan mind if I walk with you?" Sharon asked as she moved in beside Brennan<p>

"I am not very good with what Booth would call subtle hints, so are you just walking with me or are you going to try to interact with me?"

Sharon smiled "What about if we play it by ear."

"That is acceptable."

The woman walked for a ways both lost in their thoughts "Stan was a lot like you." Brennan glanced over at her but never said anything. "Everything was black and white to him, no gray areas, like you and your science." Brennan looked at Sharon out of the corner of her eye."

"You don't know us."

"No, but I know your type."

"I don't hold much weight in psychology, it is a soft science."

"Yet you have sessions with Sweets."

"That is ordered by the FBI, it is not our choice."

"Oh"

"I will admit Sweets has been helpful to us on cases and so it is logical to keep that rapport."

"You kind of left there a little fast."

Brennan stopped walking and looked the woman up and down. "That is between Booth and me."

"Just thought you might want to discuss…"

"No" Brennan started to walk again "I know you feel you want to help, however, I don't know you and have no reason to discuss our personal lives with you."

"I understand." She chuckled "Stan would have said the same thing. But have you noticed that everything I ask you" Sharon emphasized the word 'you' "you answer with us or our. You might want to consider why?"

* * *

><p>Booth was pacing the small living area while Sweets watched out of the corner of his eye. Sweets noticed Booth was twisting the wedding band around on this finger.<p>

"Agent Booth why are you twisting the ring around?"

"Sweets shut up."

"Just seems that you might be …"

"No don't assume. I am doing it so I can do something with my hands rather than shooting you, which is what I really want to do."

"Man I am sorry. You two tell each other everything, I just assumed."

"Well you assumed wrong."

"Why haven't you told her?"

Booth turned and looked at the psychologist, "And what did you expect me to say? Hey ya Bones, guess what Hannah and I split, wanna get busy?"

"I thought you might be a little more subtle. Why did you split with Hannah, you never told me?"

"And I still am not telling you."

* * *

><p>"Why are you and Sweets down here Ms. Ellis?"<p>

"It is pretty obvious there is a problem between you and Agent Booth, we want to help."

Brennan stopped and looked Sharon up and down, pulling her lips into a tight line.

"Booth would tell you it is our business and want to know why you are so concerned?"

"Dr. Brennan we sent you down here, we took a risk that could destroy the best team in the FBI and I will do anything to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Why would you think this could destroy us? I don't understand."

Sharon stepped closer to Brennan. "Come on Dr. Brennan it is obvious that you and Booth …"

"Booth and I are partners and although I am not quite sure what you are implying I am sure Booth would not approve. It is also very obvious that you have no real informed knowledge of Booth and myself or you would realize we are the center and the center must hold. We will hold."

* * *

><p>Brennan walked back into the cabin glancing once at Booth and then at Sweets. "You can go back to DC now Sweets."<p>

"Dr. Brennan, I would really …" she just walked up the stairs and into the bathroom closing the bathroom door a little harder than she normally would.

Booth grinned at Sweets, "You heard the lady, time for you to go back to DC." He started to take slow deliberate steps towards Sweets effectively backing him out the door and locking it.

Booth set on the edge of the couch, his elbows resting on his knees, fingers laced together. He stared at the floor waiting for her to come downstairs. He heard the bathroom door open and looked up waiting for her to appear on the landing. When she did he stood up, shoved his hands in his pockets and raised his eyes to follow her down the stairs. When she finished her descent she turned towards him. "Hey" came out of his mouth in a breath. He licked his lips and swallowed hard.

She watched him, "I have a lot of questions?"

"I figured you would. I'll answer anything."

"I'm not sure I am ready to ask them."

"Oh Okay. I'll answer as you are ready to ask."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said I was trying to find the right time and I knew you would ask questions … I wasn't prepared to answer."

"You prepared now."

"Not really, but I will answer anything you ask."

"Okay" She headed for the kitchen "You hungry"

"Bones, you don't want to talk?" he furrowed his brow at her

"Not yet."

"You need time, space, both?"

"Just time. So hungry?"

He smiled a worried smile as he walked up behind her "Yeah, let me cook for you. I can make you some of that garlic tofu stuff you like."

"I'd like that." They ate in an awkward silence, both lost in their own thoughts about what one was holding back.

"It must be hard." Her eyes fixed on the salt shaker on the small table they shared.

He watched her face "What?"

"Breaking up with Hannah and ending up down here with me and having to pretend." She let her voice trail off.

"It is, but not for the reasons you think."

"When we get home and get back to a routine, you and Hannah can get it back."

"No Bones, it is over, there is no getting anything back."

"I'm sorry Booth." He could see the sincerity on her face.

"Thanks."

"When"

"When what?"

"When did you and …" her eyes on him conveying the rest of her sentence.

"A couple of days before we left." He held her gaze "She only stopped by that day to return my apartment key."

"Why"

He looked at her "Why did we break up?" she nodded and he stared down at his plate.

When he didn't answer, "I thought you and Hannah were really happy?"

"I thought so too and then…" he raised his eyes back to hers, "I had an epiphany so to speak."

"Booth, that doesn't make any sense."

"Let's just say we, her and I, realized we didn't have that lifetime love."

"You said you would answer anything and now you are dodging the question."

He stared helpless at her, _how do I tell you I was having sex with her and thought it was you. _"I cheated on her."

She stared at him for a moment, "I don't believe you, you are not a cheat."

"Not physically."

"You had a fantasy?"

"More or less"

"I don't understand, either you did or you didn't, however, that still does not …"

"I called her Bones" her mouth hung slightly open when he cut her off.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

She opened her mouth several times trying to speak, but nothing would come out.

They both went to bed relatively early and both laid staring up at the ceiling. Both knew it would be long night.

* * *

><p>She found herself standing in the kitchen, glass of water in her hand, trying to make sense out of everything. Booth walked up next to her. "You okay Bones?"<p>

She nodded at him. "Just thinking Booth."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He paused and stepped behind her, slowly starting to massage her shoulders."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You won't believe me."

She turned her head to look at him, his hands resting on her shoulders, he tipped his head around so he could look at her face "I love you Bones."

"Booth you were just in love with Hannah a month ago."

"See that is where you are wrong Bones, I thought I was, but I was just fooling myself." He slowly leaned in, his eyes dropped to her lips as his were being drawn to them. Electricity flew between them when their lips met. They released only when they needed air. Still standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against hers. Tenderly he pushed his lips to her neck. "Oh Bones I am so sorry I didn't wait for you." He kissed his way down her neck and across to her shoulder and back again.

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and tipped it slightly to the side to give him more access to her neck "Booth what are we doing?" He took on hand and splayed is across her belly holding her close as he snaked the other up across her chest to cradle her face as he expertly worked on her neck with his lips.

"Loving each other Bones" was his answer.

"We still have talking to do?"

"Do you really want to talk?" He pushed his groin into her backside letting her feel his arousal.

One of her hands was on the counter the other was gripping his arm across her chest. "Booth"

"What?" He continued to kiss her neck as his hand slid over her chest to her breasts and began kneading.

"Ummm, Oh God." She licked her lips "We … ah … shouldn't …" her ability of speech dwindled as his hand sank lower on her belly pulling her tighter to his groin.

"Bones,, I want to show how much I love you." his body trembled as he held her tightly to him. "What do you want Bones?" He pulled her night shirt up far enough to give him access to her panties, which his quickly slid his hand into. "What do you want Bones?" his husky voice whispered into her ear. "I will stop if you want me to." He could feel how aroused she was as he slid his fingers between her folds causing her to whimper, then he pushed his groin against her as he slid two fingers inside of her. "What do you want Bones"

He slid his fingers in and out of her as she grinded against his hand."Oh…ah" her body was trembling as she moved against him. "Oh fuck Booth."

"Tell me"

"I … oh … I … want … ahhhh."

"What do you want baby?"

"umm … ah … you … please … inside me."

"That's my girl."

Gently he bent her forward as he pushed her panties to one side and released his hard cock from the confines of his boxers. He slowly pushed into her "Oh God Booth." She reached back and grabbed his wrist. He pushed his full length into her and held it there, then slowly rotated his hips against her. Her legs trembled in anticipation. "Booth please" He leaning over her kissing her back and slowly pulled her up towards him to kiss her lips all the while increasing the speed to which he was driving into her.

"Booth … more … please."

He turned her around and lifted her onto the counter, held her firmly by the hips as he once against drove into her, causing her to release a small whimper when his body clashed with hers. "Let go baby, let go for me." They locked eyes and as she shattered, once she shattered he was not able to control himself and released his seed deep within her. She collapsed against his shoulder as her body slowly stopped trembling.

"Booth I can't move my leg, get off. Booth move, Booth … Booth." She struggled to free her leg where he had it pinned against the counter the more she struggled the tighter it seemed to be lodged. She pushed against him and the counter with such force she managed to knock both of them down, she landed face down on the floor with a thud.

She opened her eyes and looked around; she was lying on the floor next to the couch. Her head snapped around as she tried to connect how she ended up on the floor in the living room. As she worked to get herself untangled from the covers Booth was already at the bottom of the stairs. "Bones are you okay?"

Brennan sat there quite stunned and hoped Booth didn't notice anything. "Fine"

Booth looked at her flushed face and mussed hair. "Must have been one hell of a dream."

"Why would you say that?" she asked in a rushed tone

"Let's see, you are on the floor tangled in a blanket, your hair is a mess and you are flushed, like you had an aerobic workout."_ If you only knew Booth, if you only knew_

"I'm fine. You can go back to bed now, sorry for waking you."

"Night Bones"

"Night … Booth."


	10. A Bump in the Road

They were showered and in the kitchen before either spoke. "What are we going to do Booth?"

"Do about what?" In his mind the hard part was over.

She looked at him in complete puzzlement. She had assumed that if he and Hannah were not together that he and she would … By the look on his face he had no clue as to what she was referring. Had he moved on? Am I really to late? Her eyes roamed over Booths face trying to figure out what he was thinking and when all she saw was a blank stare, she assumed the worse. "Oh, I am sorry Booth, I … I … sorry." She quickly went and sat down and opened the laptop, pushing the power button and staring at the screen willing it to boot up faster.

Booth watched an array of emotions cross Brennan's face "Whoa, wait, I think I missed something here.

"I made an assumption and I shouldn't have."

"What was your assumption Bones."

"Nothing, it was without corroboration." He watched her walls start going up.

He pushed the laptop closed. "Don't do that, don't shut me out. There is a lot I want to talk to you about. A lot I want to say, I just … Dammit Bones I don't know where to begin and I don't know how to keep you from running." He held her gaze hoping she could see he was sincere "And I am really … really just confused and trying to work it out. Part of what I didn't tell you about Hannah was because of me."

"Booth I understand the difficulty you must be going through seemly stuck in a fake relationship so close to the painful demise of yours." She got up and walked out the door of the cabin leaving Booth there wonder what the hell she just said and what it meant.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fake relationship, does she assume everything I said is an act? How can she be so smart and so clueless at the same time? <em> He found himself going out the front door after her and she was no where in sight. He headed for the main house assuming she was heading for their daily session. When he came through the door heads turned watching him, apparently he didn't enter the room as nonchalantly as he assumed he did. As his eyes scanned the room his heart started to beat faster as he processed she wasn't there.

"Has any . anyone seen Bo … my wife?" he stammered. Everyone continued to watch the change in this normally self controlled man. Booth ran his hand over the back of his neck as he turned to head out of the main house.

"Mr. Booth?" It was Edgar's voice. Booth turned around and looked at the older man. "Are you okay?"

Booth stared at the older man for a moment and nodded slightly "I just need to find her." Booth turned and stopped "If you see her would you tell her to please … wait for all the evidence. She will know what it means?"

"I will Mr. Booth."

Booth took off, his mind racing thinking about where she could be and then a thought crossed his mind that sent panic through him. He quickened his pace until he was at a full run heading back to their cabin. "Oh please God don't let her run." As he cleared the trees there sat the car with the trunk open. He grabbed her set of keys out of the lock as he passed by and headed straight in the house and up the stairs.

As he cleared the landing she picked up a bag from the bed and purposely headed for the stairs. Booth stepped into her path. "Why are you running?"

"I am not running." She squared her shoulders and stepped to the side only to have her path blocked again.

"You are not leaving, not this time. I don't care if we have the WWE going on in here you will not leave this time."

"WWE? I don't know what that means."

"Doesn't matter; just know you will not leave until this is settled."

"Booth you can't keep me here against my will."

"Jesus Christ Bones, stop running scared."

"I am not scared"

Booth took a step towards her and she took one back. "What was that Bones?" She glanced down at the floor and pulled her lips tight. She stepped to the side, so did Booth while also moving forward into her space.

She stared up defiantly into his eyes "What do you want Booth?"

"I want you to stop running. I want you to face what you are scared of. This hot and cold act is getting annoying. One minute I think you feel … and then you're gone." He reached and grabbed the handle of the bag, she jerked it. He tipped his head, never breaking eye contact with her. "Let go" She took a forceful breath in and breathed it out again through her nose, but she released the bag. Booth never taking his eyes off her tossed the bag to the side.

He grabbed her arms and backed her into a wall, holding her there with his body, more for his protection from flailing arms and legs. "You make these assumptions and never give a guy a chance to give you the facts. You like facts don't you Bones?" His mouth was with inches of her "Well Baby I got some facts for you. I was trying not to send you running, but seeing as you, in true Brennan fashion, are already doing that, you will hear me out before you go."

Feeling his body pressed against hers fueled something in her, she couldn't quite figure out of it was anger, desire or both. But whatever it was, was messing with her rational thought. The pressure of his body on hers caused a warm sensation to travel through her veins, much like a straight shot of whiskey when you are cold. The smell of his aftershave mixed with his own unique scent was enough to make her knees want to crumble. But she had to hold strong, she was frightened about how something so simple as him being all alpha male made her want to surrender to him. She mentally shook herself, trying to bring herself back under control.

"So Bones here are some facts, Fact one Hannah put on your perfume, God help me the moment I smelled it, it was no longer her beneath me, it was you. Jesus Bones I have fantasized about you thousands of times and in that one moment it was you I was actually making love to, it was you I could feel moving against me, it was your body begging me for more, not her."

"Booth, I …"

"Shhh I am not finished yet. I have been walking on egg shells afraid of you running. But you are going to run no matter what, so I am going to finish before I don't have the nerve to." Fact two you are the most challenging woman I have ever met. One moment I think you are fascinating and the next I want to strangle you. But at the end of the day, you . are who I miss when we are not together; you . are who I can't wait to see the next day. You make life interesting and fun."

He could feel some tension slip out of her body, but he still was not going to give her a chance to flee. "Fact three and probably the one that will send you to Alla Babba of Persia …"

"That is not a place Booth."

"Shhh, I know. The point is what I am about to say, I have said before and it scares the hell out of me, but once I say this, you are free, the rest is up to you. Because God help me, I can't change." She watched him and as soon as he said he couldn't change, he felt her stiffen up. He stared at her as he mentally and physically took a couple of deep breaths. "I told you I had to move on and God as my witness I tried and you know if not for that night Hannah and I might still be together, me pretending she was enough. See Bones you are the standard and no one can meet that standard except you." He closed his eyes, took a final deep breath and then opened them to stare into her crystal clear eyes. "I love you Bones, God help me, I love you and I can't change and I don't want to change." She froze and did not move. He swallowed hard and leaned into her his forehead against the wall next to her head he whispered "I love you, the rest if up to you. If you run I can't stop you, but I hope you don't." He stepped back from her releasing her and held her keys out to her.

She straightened herself and he watched her stare at him like she was staring at bones on a table. She studied him intently for a moment before picking up her bag and heading for the stairs. Booth staggered backwards and crumpled onto the bed as he listened to her steps on the stairs, then silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone sends out a posse, things get better I promise. <strong>

**I promise the ride will be worth it.**


	11. Why is Saying it so Hard

He sat with his head in his hands, his body shaking trying unsuccessfully to fight the tears that were making their way down his face. He had done it again, chased her away, would he ever learn? _Maybe she would come back; maybe she just needed time to think, maybe she … Maybe he needed to move on away from her. _That last thought caused a pain inside of him that he felt the first time he confessed his love to her. He slowly shook his head and allowed himself to feel the pain, he would make decisions later.

She sat in the car staring straight ahead her hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white. _He said he loves me. _She had left the cabin, put her bag in the trunk, got in the car, put the key in the ignition, but could not turn the key. Her logical mind was telling her to remove herself from here, from the place where she could feel pain. But her metaphoric heart was beating fast and solid against her chest refusing to allow her to leave.

She shook herself and looked at the key, she reached for it, but as soon as she touched it the discomfort in her chest increased. The thought of leaving him caused her physical pain. She pulled her hand again like the key had suddenly heated up and burned her. She tried to get her erratic breathing under control as well as her heart rate. _He loves me_. _He still loves me. Hannah is gone, he can be mine, all I have to do is ask. _ Panic coursed through her veins as she again reached for the key only to extract her hand as if it had touched something too hot.

Booth was volleying between anger and hurt. _Fucking Sweets and his big mouth, why can't he keep his damn nose out of everything? It would have been fine if he would have just left well enough alone. We could have worked it out, we always do and I would have known when to tell her. Now … FUCK … she is gone. _He laid back on the bed and put his arm over his eyes._ He was never working with Sweets again, he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut and he probably cost him the one thing in this world, besides Parker, that he cared about more than life itself._

Brennan was still processing everything in her way. _Why didn't he tell me about Hannah? Stop looking for reasons, you would have found fault even if he would have told you. You need to stop and listen, don't you trust him, don't you believe in him? She did trust him, she trusted him with her life and he would never lie to her. And he had every right to be worried about telling her, like he said she ran, just like she was trying to do now. Rather than facing the man that claims to love her and that she loves with her whole metaphoric heart she was running away from him, again. I know I love him, so why is saying it so hard. I regretted not saying it before, but I get a second chance and I still run. _Still having a death grip on the steering wheel she tossed her head backwards into the headrest and let silent tears creep down her face.

* * *

><p>"Booth" He never heard her ascend the stairs. He froze at the sound of her voice. He sniffed and quickly wiped his eyes before raising them up to look at her.<p>

"I-I … I want to run, my mind tells me it is the logical thing to do." He never said anything, just watched her. "But every time I touched the key, the discomfort in my chest … my metaphoric heart was unbearable." She swallowed hard and licked her lips "The thought of leaving you upsets me a great deal."

"Yeah?" he was trying not to sound too hopeful. He slowly stood and took a tentative step towards her

Yes and while you putting on your alpha male display by pinning me to …"

"Bones, I … I was just …"

She gave him a pointed watery stare "As I was saying when you were putting on your alpha male display I found I was receiving mixed signals." Booth squinted at her then furrowed his brow in confusion "from myself. What I mean to say is that part of me, my logical brain, wanted to run to Alla Babba of Persia, but irrationally I wanted to stay."

"What are you saying Bones?"

"I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. I have some things I want to clear up."

"Bones …" he watched her for a sliver of a moment "go ahead, I said I would answer anything."

"How can the smell of a perfume cause you not to remember who you are having sexual relations with?"

Booth closed his eyes, he knew that question would come up and he had no answer. "I don't know Bones, but that is what happened, I swear to God."

"I am a very attractive woman and we had been spending a lot of time together …"

"Bones stop it. That was not . just . a fantasy; it was … so real. Don't try to reason this out. This is not rational, we are not rational. We defy logic." They held each others gaze for several minutes "Bones say something."

"I've missed you."

"Missed me? I don't understand"

"I missed you when you came back with Hannah. I didn't expect … but you said … and then. I just missed you."

"What did you miss?" Booth knew she loved him, he just needed her to know."

She took a small step forward "I missed us."

"Us?"

"Our after work drinks, your late night Thai food visits, the weekends with Parker, you know ... our stuff. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember Bones."

"I miss us." She then opened her mouth several times like she was trying to say something, however, couldn't get any sound to come out of her mouth. She looked at him helpless hoping her would understand what she was trying to convey. _"Please you know."_

"_Yeah I do, but you have to be able to say it Bones. It isn't one of our silent things, if you can't say it, how can you believe it is true. I want to climb to the tallest mountain and scream for the world to hear."_

"_I don't have your open heart."_

"_I think you will surprise yourself if you try."_

Her hands started to tremble as she fought the urge to flee. Her heart was racing in her chest, tears for forming in her eyes as she tried to breath though the burning sensation in her nose signaling to her that she was about to cry. Booth wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay, but he couldn't. Oh he could, but he was choosing not to. He needed her to say the words; he needed her to believe those words.

When she finally spoke her voice was shaky and unsure. She was petrified, she took another small step in his direction. She glanced at him and then the floor, the wall, the ceiling and then back to the floor and finally at her hands. Although he has just minutes before he spoke the words to her, she knew the minute they left her mouth that things between them would change forever. "Booth?"

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and nervously brought her eyes up to his. She opened her mouth, but again nothing came out. She saw his face fall, she knew this look, he was bracing for the worse, resigning himself. As he dropped his eyes to the floor she saw the defeat on his face and before she knew she did it, she blurted out "I love you too, Booth."

His eyes moved back up to hers "Yeah?" he breathed out and smiled slightly as if he was afraid he heard her wrong.

"Yes" she smiled and took a step towards him "I love you Booth."

He closed the distance and wrapped her up in his arms. He held her tightly to him almost as if she would slip away if he didn't hang on. He tried to gain control of his emotions. "Oh God Bones." He placed light kisses in her hair "I love you."

Her arms automatically clung to his waist and then slowly slid up his back towards his shoulders. She took some cleansing breaths as she held on to him. She had finally said it, she told him how she felt and while still scared she felt like a weight has been lifted off of her setting her free. As her mind processed everything she felt his finger under her chin tipping her head back. She raised her eyes to his and she felt her heart rate increase as their eyes met.

Booth held her gaze for several moments thanking God for just allowing her to give them a chance and at that moment he made a silent promise he would not take this second chance for granted. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and as soon as they touched both Booth and Brennan sucked in air and held it. As the kiss deepened he brought his hand around to cup her jaw, his tongue asked her lips for entrance, which she granted without hesitation. The kiss deepened until they were forced apart by the need for air.

He raised his other hand and cradled her face in both his hands "I promise you, you will never regret loving me you will never regret opening your heart to me. I promise here and now to do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Booth … I am already happy and the only thing I regret is not telling you sooner." She leaned into him and just before she captured his lips with hers, she breathed out the words he again never thought he would hear "I love you Booth."


	12. First Time

**Big Thanks to the reviewers who help drive the muse to help me write. I hope I didn't rush this too much and I hope it will meet the expectations. I took it as a good sign when my deaf cat climbed off the keyboard and let me finish. Seems he didn't like the direction the story was going before and was making sure I changed it.**

* * *

><p>Neither knew how long they stood in each others arms and neither cared. They loved each other and that was all that mattered. She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "Should we go to group?"<p>

"Nope" he shook his head slightly.

"Won't we be missed?"

"Probably, but I don't care. I am not ready to share you." He lowered his lips to hers and his tongue went in search of hers. When they broke the kiss he just stared at her face.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You love me." he put on a little boy grin "Temperance Brennan loves me. I am the luckiest man alive."

She tipped her head to the side and smiled at him "One might say that I would be the lucky one." She pushed her lips to his momentarily "With all the obstacles thrown in our way and you still love me."

"Fate and destiny Baby."

"Ludicrous"

He slowly started to back up guiding her with him towards the bed. This was their first time and he was going to show her what real love making was.

She pulled her lips from his "Booth"

He stopped for a moment and looked down at her a little breathless. "Hmmm"

She looked into his eyes and whatever thought she was having vanished. "Nothing, nothing at all." His eyes were darker than normal, dark with desire and that look caused a rush of warmth to soar through her. Her lips found his again as they continued towards the bed.

He pulled her down on top of him and then gently rolled her to her back, only then breaking contact with her lips as he placed small kisses along her jaw heading towards her ear. His hands stealthily unbuttoned her top so he could expose her shoulder as he kissed his way down her neck and across her clavicle.

"Booth what are we doing?"

"Loving each other." She flinched slightly. Booth pulled back and looked at her "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Bones, don't do that."

She sighed heavily, "I had a dream" Booth furrowed his brow "Last night when you found me on the floor, I had a dream … and in the dream you said … that same phrase."

Unable to hide his amusement, "You had a sex dream about us?"

"Yes" her eyes darted down to his chest and back up to his face.

"Mmm, so why don't you tell me about this dream." One side of his mouth pulled up in a teasing smirk.

"We were in the kitchen, I couldn't sleep and you came down and were apologizing for not telling me about Hannah sooner and you were rubbing my shoulders." Booth rested his hand on her stomach as he listened to her story. "You said you couldn't tell me because I wouldn't have believed you. Then you told me you loved me and I …"

"didn't believe me."

"More like I thought you were confused."

"So what happened next?"

"You were standing behind me and you wrapped your arms around me and kissed me" He gently turned her on her side and snuggled up against her back. He turned her head and kissed her lips lightly "And you kissed my neck."

Like this "He gently pushed his lips to her neck just under her ear."

"Uh huh"

"Then what?"

"You … ahhh … kissed my neck and my shoulder out to here" she pointed to the tip of her shoulder "and umm back again." Her concentration was flickering as his lips were following her instructions. "Yeah, jus … just like … that."

"Then what Bones" he whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent shivers down her spine and caused a small explosion very low in her belly.

"Uh … tha-that is umm … said we … we … Oh God Booth" she rolled her head as he continued to kiss her neck and moved one hand down into her shirt and traced the outline of her bra over her breasts.

"Said what Bones?"

"Lov … loving each other. Ohhhh.." His fingers tracing lightly over her breasts made her breath come faster causing her chest to push out as if asking for his hand to feel her.

Involuntarily Booth pushed his groin into her backside. Her hand reached down to grip his hip and pulled on him as she was trying to pull him tighter against her. His voice was raspy with desire "What next Bones."

"You … Oh" she started to tremble as his hand expertly started to unbutton and un zip her pants "wanted … show … Oh God Booth" she moaned as his hand found it's way inside her pants.

"Show what Bones." His voice was in her ear again

"Show … you … Ahhh …" she lost her voice again as his finger slid between her folds to find her clit.

"Show what?"

"love … how much you love me" she blurted out between gasps of air.

"Oh yes I want to do that." He was breathing heavy and his erection was becoming very painful in his pants. His free hand snaked from where it was splayed on her abdomen up to her breasts as he kissed her neck and rubbed his erection against her backside. "Oh yes Bones I want to show you how much I love you." His hands moved down her sides to the edge of her jeans, hooking his thumbs in them he pushed and she lifted herself a little as he pushed her jeans and panties over her hips.

She kicked off her shoes as he continued to push her jeans down her legs. When he deposited them on the floor he turned back to her and she was on her back looking up at him. His hand slithered up her thigh and over her abdomen and to the shirt that was still attached to her arms. He helped her discard it and then reached behind her with one hand and with one pop he released her breasts from their confines.

She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off and tossed it aside. His eyes never leaving hers he removed his jeans and boxers and laid down next to her. He propped himself up on his elbow as his left hand roamed over her body causing little tremors where he touched.

She reached for his erection and he stopped her hand. "Not yet. I have wanted you for so long that you touch me right now and I will lose it. And I don't want it to be like that our first time." He leaned over her and pushed his lips to hers as his hand rested on her breast and he tweaked a nipple between his thumb and fore finger. She responded by arching against him.

He pulled away long enough to look at her body and watch his finger trace a light circle around her nipple. "God you are so beautiful, so perfect and I love you so very much." He caught her eyes again as his hand traveled across her abdomen and in between her legs where he found her wet and ready. He slid his finger between her folds and watched her face. Her eyes closed as she pushed her head back deeper in to the pillow. His mouth slacked opened some as his erection twitched as he watched her reaction.

"You like that Bones?"

"Mmm hmm" was all she could muster as her breath caught in her throat when his finger penetrated her and his thumb rubbed her clit.

She started to rock her hips against his hand. He lowered his mouth to her one of her breasts and took her nipple between lips and sucked lightly on it before releasing it with a pop from his mouth. She started to rock against him faster and she gripped the bedding under her hand. "That's it baby, that's my girl, let go for me." That was all the encouragement she needed, she arched against him, breathed out his name and her body shuddered. He could feel her contract around his finger.

He slowly withdrew from her and gently started to kiss her neck and chest while she returned to him. "Hey" he smiled at her. She smiled a hazy smile back at him and turned on her side and slid her leg between his. She let her fingers do a light dance over his chest muscles as she worked it lower and lower over his stomach until she was able to wrap her fingers around his erection. As soon as she touched him he sucked in air between his teeth. His hand found her wrist, "not a good idea Bones. Just the thought of making love to you makes me ready to explode. And I want the first time I am inside you to be perfect. So just give me a few minutes to hold you and look at you."

Neither said a word as he held her to him, skin on skin, her scent mixing with his. Almost as if they were marking each other. Animals mark by scent and we humans are animals, we are also scent driven, however, due to our higher intelligence we tend not to rely on that sense as much as.

Booth began to kiss her again and gently pushed her onto her back. He raised his head to gaze down at her body once more before he lifted himself over her, she willingly opened herself to him as he lowered his body down onto her, his erection just below her wet opening. As he settled against her, he kissed her neck and her chest and her breasts. She rolled her hips against him and moaned. "Please Booth"

As he pulled himself up to kiss her, the tip of his cock slid against her clit, causing them both to take in a gasp of air. Booth closed his eyes and concentrated on control. The animal in him knew what it wanted and it was taking every ounce of self control to keep from driving into her. "Booth, please … want"

He brought his lips down to lightly brush against hers "Want what?"

"Want …" she gasp as she arched into him.

"Tell me what you want baby?"

"Ahhh … Y-you … please?"

"Me … Oh fuck" she caught him by surprised when she wiggled enough for the head of his cock to penetrate her.

"Now … inside me!"

He swallowed hard and smiled at her, "With pleasure" his jaw fell open and his eyes involuntarily closed as pushed slowly into her. Once he was deep in her as he could go he held himself there while his cloudy mind attempted to function. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and slowly started to pull out, his breath catching in his throat at the feel of her welcoming warmth that engulfed him for physically and mentally.

He finally raised his head to watch her face as he slowly made love to her, savoring every movement of their bodies joining together. Her eyes dark with desire caused a tightening low in his abdomen. He lowered his head so his lips hovered over hers as he continued to move in a rhythm "Baby, you feel so good. Soo … so good … I never imagined." He let his lips brush hers.

She started to quicken the pace their hips were meeting at, he pulled up to watch her face as he felt her fingers dig into his back. "Booth … fuck … her head rolled back as she arched into him trying to pull him deeper "more …"

He pulled out and hovered momentarily until her eyes opened in question, he wrapped his arm under her thigh and pulled her leg up higher to give him better access and then drove deeply into her. Her eyes fluttered shut, as she held onto him. "Oh God Booth, more."

He continued to thrust as deeply into her as he could, her body matching each thrust with equal intensity until he could feel her tighten around him. He buried his head into her shoulder as she screamed out his name "Booootttth, her body convulsed below his.

As she flew apart he could no long control his need to release. "Oh God Bones" escaped his lips as he thrust once more deeply into her and his whole body shuddered as every muscle tightened as he emptied into her.

The world was a hazy for several minutes when Booth started to return to reality. He felt her heart racing against his, her chest rising and falling rapidly matching his. He slowly raised his head from where it had collapsed onto her shoulder. He heavily lidded eyes found hers. He gently kissed her as his hand stroked her hair. "You are amazing" he smiled down at her.

"That was amazing Booth, I never … that …"

"was making love." She smiled up at him her eyes full of love. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too Booth." He rolled off her and pulled her into his side, she rested one leg across his as she snuggled into the spot next to him. As she moved against him she noticed how perfectly she fit into that spot as if it was made just for her. She had never felt that with anyone. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, and she drifted off to sleep. Her face relaxed and content, the face of a woman who is loved.


	13. Trajectory

**Sorry this is short, but my muse isn't helping much lately. **

* * *

><p>"I am telling you that they are not married. I would bet my last dollar that is the FBI agent she works with."<p>

"You don't know that, they kept their marriage a secret to keep the public from bothering them."

"I swear in this article I read about her, she doesn't believe in marriage, something about it being antiquated and something else" he kept saying as he was flipping through page after page of searches on the internet. "That dude with her is an FBI agent; I feel it in my gut."

"So let's say he is, what do we do?"

"We can't stop now, we have plans, we will just have to double up this time and be extra careful so that no evidence points to us when they find Dr. Brennan and who ever he is dead."

* * *

><p>"Bones are you staring at me?" Booth hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he could tell he was being watched.<p>

"You don't even have you eyes open, how can you assume I am staring at you."

"Sniper baby" he opened one eye and looked at her before closing it again and pulling her to him. "So why are you staring at me?"

"I thought I lost you."

"I was always there. I wasn't going anywhere."

"But we had to change to accommodate your relationship with Hannah."

"I pulled away from you."

"You had to Booth."

"No, I should have never … I knew I wasn't over you. I tried Bones, but I knew the second I saw you, I wasn't over you." Booth rolled to his back and stared up at the ceiling. She inched closer to him resting on her elbow she tipped her head as she looked down at his face.

"Do you regret this?" Her voice shook, fearful of how he would answer.

He looked at her confused "You mean do I regret loving you, making love to you? Hell no." He pulled her down onto his chest, his right hand rubbing her bare back hoping to sooth her fears and his left hand holding her head to his chest. "God no, don't ever think I regret us, I love you and I need you." He kissed the top of her head. She released the breath she had been holding and a smile of relief graced her lips.

Even though she knew Seeley Booth loved her, there was a part of her that refused to accept it, denied it even. The facts were in, she did like facts, facts were indisputable, the fact was that Seeley Booth loved her, he told her, he showed her and she could see it when he looked at her. Even with the facts there was a small very defiant part of her that was vehemently trying to protect her from pain and it would inject doubt as much as possible trying to move her away from the pain.

"Bones, you…" his heart started to beat fast at the thought she might be regretting them. "Do you regret…"

She jerked herself from his grasp so she could look into his face. She leaned on him, one hand resting on his chest as she looked wide eyed at him. "No Booth, but I umm … I am scared you will change your mind."

"Whoa, that ain't gonna happen."

"Booth you can't know …"

"Yeah, I can know that and I do know that. I have loved you for a long time, if it hasn't gone away by now, it never will. I am sure of it." Gentle he moved a strand of hair from her face. "Bones, I have never felt this way about anyone, I can't even describe it. But, knowing you love me just intensifies what I feel."

* * *

><p>He rolled her under him and he smiled down into her face, before he lowered his lips to her neck once more.<p>

"Booth, Booth, the trajectory of the bullet"

"Wha … What?"

"The bullet … Booth she wasn't killed first, that explains the blood splattering no one could explain. They were in this position, just like we are, when he was shot."

"What are you talking about?"

"Booth they were having sexual intercourse when he was shot first?"

"Way to kill the mood there Bones" Booth rolled off and laid next to her looking down into her face.

"That is why the bullet hole is so low on the wall, he didn't kill himself he was killed while in this position" she pulled Booth down onto her and she in her panic pushed him off causing him to land where he did. She shoved Booth away from her. "Of course he was much smaller than you and in her state of panic she would have adrenaline to help her push him a greater distance."

Booth had a confused look on his face "Did you just call me fat?"

"No Booth, I was just stating facts, you are a much larger …" she looked up at the amused look in his eye. "You are making fun of me aren't you?"

"Just a little" He grinned as he brought his lips to hers "Now that you have solved another piece to the puzzle, they aren't getting any deader and I, even with all you mumbo jumbo talk, am still very aroused and want to take full advantage of you before you get all squinty on me again."

"Booth, I need to call Angela and have her …"

Booth silenced her with his lips "After, you can call her after; the facts aren't going to change. He lowered his lips to her neck as she continued to protest. As his lips worked on her neck his hand wrapped around her rib cage just under her breast and her capacity for speech was replaced by moans and heavy breathing.


	14. Foreplay

**Sorry it took so long to update this story, my muse was not available. My muses of all things are horses. Cody was my go to man when I wanted to mull over story ideas and where I wanted a story to go. Sadly Mr. Cody was laid to rest, he was 26 and had been the most patient and gentle teacher and best friend we could have asked for. Joey, who was rescued 3 years ago, has stepped up the plate to listen to me talk out possible story lines or chapters.**

**To Penandra, Thank you for poking me and getting me to open this back up and work on it. **

**So without further ado. I dedicate this story and chapter to my old friend Cody. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>Booth woke up alone; he rolled onto his back, stretched and then listened for any sounds that would alert him to where she was. Then he heard a creak, he rolled his eyes around as he listened to confirm what he heard, there it was again. A smile broke across his face; she was downstairs.<p>

He got out of bed, slipped a pair of sweats on then made his way down the stairs. He glanced around and wondered how she managed to move furniture without waking him as his eyes came to rest on her standing there clad in nothing but one of his button down shirts. A cocky smirk graced half of his face as he wondered how on earth a woman could look so sexy in a man's oversized button down shirt.

"Hello sleepy head" she greeted him without looking up to the photo she had her head cocked to the side looking at.

He slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder. "Hey" he rested his head on her shoulder, still amazed she was his and he could touch her and kiss her anytime he wanted "What are you looking at?"

"Booth we only have one hole in the wall and per the autopsy both shots to the victims went through. So there is only one logical conclusion that I can come up with, but if she tossed him off her like I believe she did then my conclusion is inaccurate."

"Okay, tell me what you believe happened and see if I can fill in the blanks."

"I made the assumption that he was shot while they were involved in pre-intercourse sexual arousal…"

"Foreplay."

"Yes. He was shot and she pushed him off her prior to her being shot. However, with only one hole in the wall and no other logical choices as to why, I now believe one bullet killed both of them."

He furrowed his brow at her "Then she could not have pushed him off her in panic."

"Correct." Booth stepped back from her and looked at the floor and at the bullet hole in the wall. He shook his head as he was slightly confused as to what position they would have had to be in for this to have worked. "Here Booth let me give you a visual it might help your thought process."

Brennan studied the picture for a moment and then handed them to Booth as she placed herself on the floor in the position the female victim would have been laying in. "Does this looks like it matches up with the trajectory the bullet would have taken?"

Booth has been rendered speechless when he realized his shirt was indeed all that Bones was wearing. It had fallen to the side exposing one creamy shoulder and had ridden up just enough confirming she had no panties on. His eyes couldn't help but wander over her long shapely legs and he almost instantly wanted to be buried hilt deep in her.

"Booth … Booth? BOOTH would just rather stand there and stare at me instead of solving this crime?"

"I have a choice?" His eyes brightened until he caught the warning look he was getting from her. "I mean go ahead Bones." He tried to put back on his business persona while thoughts of how she felt and smelled trespassed in his mind.

"Booth the sooner we get this solved, the sooner we can go home and have uninterrupted intercourse to make up for lost time. Now give me those pictures and set up the webcam to capture a good angle for Angela, and then connect to her at the Jeffersonian."

"Bones don't you think you should put some clothes on first."

"Oh, good idea, go grab me a pair of sweatpants, I don't want to lose the angle." Booth returned with some sweatpants and his breath caught as she slipped them up her legs and bucked her hips upward to slip them over her backside. He swallowed hard and turned his attention back to the webcam and then pushed the button to connect to The Jeffersonian.

"Hey guys" Angela smiling face appeared on the screen and then she tipped her head to the side. "Um Brennan why are you laying on the floor? And … and is that Booth's shirt you are wearing?" The smile on Angela's face grew.

Confused Brennan furrowed her brow as she answered her friends question, "Um Yes I am lying on the floor I believe that is obvious and yes I am wearing Booth's shirt." She stared at the screen just a moment before continuing "Angela I believe that the couple in question." Brennan pushed herself up onto her elbows being careful to keep her body in the line with the bullet hole in the wall "was involved in …" she looked to Booth for guidance "Booth what did you called it."

"Foreplay Bones." Angela eyebrows shot up to her hairline and a smirk popped up on her lips.

"Yes, thank you foreplay and they were shot by a single bullet."

"I suppose that is possible, but the angles, how did you figure out the angles?"

"Booth come here" Brennan asked and held her hand out to Booth. He laid down beside her and allowed her to position his body around hers. Then before he realized what she was doing, his face was buried right in between her breasts, not something he would mind but not when it was being watched by the squeal queen of DC.

Brennan held Booth's head firmly to her breasts as she adjusted him to try to make him be in line with the trajectory of the bullet. Adjusting him made her well aware of the close proximity his body was to hers and his hot breath on the swell of her bosom added to that awareness.

"Saint Michael, Saint Joseph, Saint Paul. Mother Teresa, Dear God." Booth mumbled into her cleavage. He had his hands braced on either side of her trying to keep the rest of him at a respectable distance.

Angela just stood there watching with her mouth gaped open unable to speak. "Angela is can you snap a couple of pictures and put them in the Angelatron so we can see if it is possible they were shot with a single bullet?"

"Bones, what the hell? No, I really don't think we need any pictures …"

"Oh Booth stop being a prude, it is just part of the investigation."

"I don't want a picture of us like this in a court of law."

"Why?"

"Bones, I should not have to explain that to you."

"Angela, did you hear me?" Brennan listened to the silence and Booth's breathing "Booth is she still there?" He started to move his head to look towards the monitor when she tightened her grip on his head "Don't move, I think I have you in the right position."

"How am I suppose to check to see if Angela is watching us practically making out."

"We are not practically making out."

"We will be if you keep my head here much longer."

"Angela … Ange … Angela" the silence was getting loud when Brennan gave it one last attempt "ANGELA"

"Ummm, yeah right here. What did you need Sweetie?"

"I need you to take pictures off the webcam and plug them into the Angelatron and tell me what happened to these two."

"Bren can Booth breath down there?" Angela cocked her head to the side

"Yes Ange I can breathe, now just take the DAMN picture and take it NOW."

Angela smiled mischievously, "Okay Studly if you are sure or I could just turn down the volume and turn my back for a while."

"AN-GE-LA" Booth annunciated each syllable, which was still quite muffled by Brennan's breasts. As he waited for her to take the pictures, he allowed his lips to press against Brennan's soft skin between her breasts. Hell as long as he was here he might as well enjoy it.

He felt her quick intake of air as her chest bucked against his lips. He smiled and lightly touched the same spot with his tongue and felt her hands tighten on his head. He whispered "Something wrong Bones?"

"Booth, this is not the time…" she was unable to finish her sentence as his lips once again seared her flesh. "Angela call us when you find something." Before Angela could answer Brennan pushed Booth off of her and ended the video call. She turned on Booth her eyes on fire. "And now for you." she lunged at him being caught in his powerful arms as he laughed against her shoulder.

An hour and a half later Angela called back "Okay sweetie They could have been in that position and killed with a single bullet, however, since projectiles lose velocity over time or as they pass through an object, this would have had to of been fired from a distances of not more than 6 feet from the victims."

"Whoever shot them was in the room with them"

"Yeah sweetie watching them" Booth and Brennan turned and looked at each other


	15. Three's a Crowd

**Not so sure I like this chapter. I know where I want the story to go, but getting there is the hard part, so I held on to this chapter as long as I dare and tried to rework it so it would flow.**

**To those of you that have sent me messages that have prodded me to keep working through hurdles, I thank you and this chapter is to all of you. **

* * *

><p>Now the hard part began, recreating what occurred in this room. While they knew that whoever killed the young couple had been in the room with them watching them, they were no closer to who that person was.<p>

"Bones they had to know the person was there, there is no way that someone could have been that close to them and they not know."

"Booth I can't remember my name when we …" she raised her eyes to him and a reddish hue colored her cheeks as she smiled shyly at him "engage in sexual intercourse."

"Bones you would know if someone was in the room with you. Even in the throws of passion you would know who was there." He never took his eyes off her.

"Like you knew with Hannah?" Booth's face dropped and paled "Booth if what you are saying is accurate then you knew who you were in bed with when you said …"

"I know what happened Bones, I was there." He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "That was different …"

"How? Seems very similar actually, either you are aware of your surroundings or you are not."

"Bones, trust me, this is different."

"I know perfectly well who I am in bed with, however, I will concede that when someone is mediocre at sexual intercourse, fantasy does help the body enjoy it, but it does not change the performance of the person or who they are."

"What?"

"Even if I did fantasy" she looked at him through her lashes "I would always know who was in bed with me."

Booth cast a piercing glance at her. "I already told you what happened that night when …" his jaw twitched as he glared at her

"I am just saying Booth that I have never forgotten who I was in bed with."

"What do you want me to say? I told you what happened; do you really think I would have intentionally hurt Hannah that way? I mean, Jesus Bones, I might not have loved her the way she deserved, but I would never be that cruel. And it was that moment when I knew for sure I could never get over you. Right or wrong, it happened just the way I said." He felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. _He had never lied to her, why was she doubting what happened?_ "I have never lied to you, you know that. But you have to decide if you want to believe me or not. I can't do that for you." He turned and walked out the door, he needed some air.

* * *

><p>Brennan sighed as she stared at the closed door. <em>Why did I do that? I know he has never lied to me, why did I have to act that way? He is right he would never intentionally hurt someone like that and … and … now what do I do? Angela would know, but I can't call her, not yet. I can wait until Booth comes back and he will explain it to me, if he comes back. She busied herself straightening up the cabin, cooking, and studying photos and reports trying to see what they were missing. <em>

Booth stood down by the river chucking rocks into the water. It was peaceful and it helped to dissipate his anger. _How could she throw Hannah in my face? Does she really think I would knowingly hurt Hannah the way I did. She knows me, she knows I wouldn't … she knows me._

While he thought he never heard the visitor come up to within a few feet behind him. "Mr. Booth."

Booth jumped and reached for his gun which was not there. "Jesus, you scared me."

"I am sorry, I was just out walking and you looked like you could use a friend."

"Just thinking, but thanks …" he stared at her for a few moments "I'm sorry I don't remember your name."

"Megan, I greeted you and you wife when you arrived." She gave him a tight smile

"Yeah, sorry, I have had a lot on my mind lately."

"Hey, that is okay, we all have those moments." They sat in silence for a few minutes "Is the retreat helping you and your wife?" Booth furrowed his brow at her, "I just mean Edgar and Ellie work so hard to help relationships succeed, it is nice to see some flourish."

"It has been enlightening, thanks."

"Well you know" Megan stood up and walked up in front of Booth, she pushed herself up on tip toes which only brought her forehead to his chin "if you need anything, I stay in the small studio behind the main house. Come by anytime for … a talk or anything." She smiled at him and headed back up the trail towards the main house. Booth stared out over the river as his spidy senses went on high alert. Cautionary flags were going up in his mind, this didn't feel right. But, did it not feel right because of his personal relationship with Bones or because of the case?

After a couple of hours Brennan gave in to panic and decided to go look for Booth. She had to make him understand she wasn't trying to hurt him, she was trying to understand. He knew she had a steep learning curve, he knew her, he would understand, wouldn't he?

* * *

><p>As she rounded a corner on the trail she was following in search of Booth she almost collided with a young man, about 25 years old, jet black hair, blue eyes and a smile that rivaled Booths in her mind.<p>

"Excuse me ma'am." He said politely.

"You are excused" Brennan acknowledged "however in the future you might consider that trails usually follow the same rules as roadways and you were on the wrong side of the trail."

"Again sorry ma'am" he side stepped out of her way to allow her to pass. "Excuse me ma'am" Brennan stopped and turned around. "You look awfully familiar, are you famous?"

"I am a world renowned anthropologist, the best in my field and I am also a best selling author." She held out her hand "Dr. Temperance Brennan."

He took her hand and his whole face lit up. "Oh my God yes. I love your books, I have read every single one of them." He looked down at his hand adjoined with hers. "Oh my, I am so sorry ma'am. My name is Marshall Silverton; I live just across the river."

"Very nice to meet you Marshall."

"Likewise ma'am … Ma'am I am a little confused. Why would you be at a couples retreat?"

"I am here with my husband" Brennan thought she would choke on the word but calling Booth her husband wasn't as shocking coming out of her mouth as she had first assumed, in fact, although they had only been here a short the ring and the title seemed as much a part of her identity as Bones or Doctor.

"Ma'am I know you are busy but … if I happen to run into you again would you autograph one of my books?"

"I would be honored Marshall."

"Thank you ma'am and now I will let you continue your walk."

Just as Marshall was leaving Booth came around the exact corner Marshall did. "Bo-aby, what are you doing out here?"

"I as worried and I came to look for you"

Marshall had not had a chance to get away from Brennan when he showed up. Booth straightened his posture at this younger buck that was talking with his Bones. "Hey, man how is it going?" Booth eyed the younger male

"Hello Sir, it is a nice day. I was just over here walking when I ran into your lovely wife.

"I see said Booth. Well I hate to cut this short, but honey we need to get back and get ready." He tightened his arm around her and led her away.

"Get ready for what? Are we going somewhere?"

Booth did not answer until he was sure they were out of earshot of the younger man. "No just a good excuse to leave, you should not be talking to strangers, you need to be careful."

"Booth I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Don't start that. I know you can take care of yourself, but it is my job to take care of you. You are my responsibility."

"Is that what I am, a responsibility?"

"Bones, this is not the time or the place to have this discussion."

"Why, because you don't want to have it?"

He moved directly into her personal space, holding her by her arms as he leaned his head low next to her. "No, because there are others out here and if you remember correctly I am not your partner, I am your husband. Get my drift?" He pulled his head back and looked at her.

"Oh" was all she could muster as a reply. Booth stepped aside and put his hand on her lower back as they continued back to their cabin.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the cabin Booth grabbed his phone and hit the speed dial. Brennan watched, not knowing who he was talking to. "Yeah, it is Booth. I want more extensive backgrounds on the employees and any associates we can come up with …" He locked eyes with Brennan. "Just my gut … No, I want to see what you come up with first … Yeah call me back when you have something … Thanks" he disconnected the call.<p>

"Booth?"

"Bones, if you are going to give me some mumbo jumbo about me relying on my gut, just stop now. You trust your science, I trust my gut."

"No, that is not what I was going to do, however, ..."

"Stop" her crystal eyes looked at the darkened eyes in front of her, behind those eyes she knew he was ready to battle her if he had to. Something he only did when he was certain of his information.

"I just wanted to say Sorry."

"For what?"

"Earlier."

A small smile turned up the corners of his mouth "Me too."

"What do you have to be sorry over; you didn't do anything except try to explain …"

"Bones, just accept the apology."

"Okay … I accept the apology"

"Thank you Baby."

Booth's phone rang just as he leaned in to kiss Brennan. He gave her a tender kiss then pulled back to answer his phone "Booth" As he listened he held out his arm to Brennan and she moved into it wrapping her arms around his waist. "Uh huh" Brennan could hear a man's voice, but could not make out what they were saying to Booth. "No kidding" he glanced down at Bones and just shook his head. "Hey thanks, I will call you back if I need anything else."

"What was that about Booth?"

He led her to the couch and sat down with her. "While I was out walking, Megan … you remember Megan don't you?" Brennan nodded Booth. "Well she scared the hell out of me while I was down at the river thinking. Bones, she … she more or less propositioned me?"

"What did she say?"

"First she was feeling around to see how our marriage was going. I didn't say one way or another. Then she came right up to me and said if I needed anything and then she said if I needed to talk or …" he shrugged his shoulders "then she told me where she was staying on the property."

"Booth she sounds like she was just being nice. I am sure that …"

"Bones, I know what she was doing and it was not just being nice. Trust me on this."

"So you called to have more extensive information pulled."

"Yeah and what they called me with was interesting. Megan apparently had been seen with both victims quite frequently."

"They are all about the same age; they would tend to gravitate towards each other."

"According to one of the families, it was closer than that."

"Oh .." she looked at Booth waiting for him to elaborate. He dipped his chin just a bit and raised his brows slightly and held her gaze until he saw understanding sweep across her face "OOOhhh. So jealousy maybe?"

"I am not sure Bones, but I think I might have to get a little closer to Megan."

"Don't you mean us?"

"Uh ... no ... Bones I know you don't have any qualms about sexual things, but I draw the line."

"Booth there have been studies of men that fantasize about multiple ..."

"STOP, not sharing you with anyone."


	16. Let the Games Begin

**Sorry about the delay in posting, things have been really hectic here. Work, kids, and family have me going in different directions all at once. I need to clone myself so I can keep up. I threw this together, so don't expect much, but figured it was better than nothing. **

* * *

><p>"Bones we really need to be on the same page with this, I don't want you wondering, second guessing, or ... or anything when it comes to us. We have to be solid."<p>

She looked up at him with crystal blue eyes "The Center"

"Yeah" he said softly "The center. I have to know we will hold, both sides of our partnership."

"Why are you telling me this Booth?"

"Remember several years ago when I told you I could be ummm charming when you weren't around."

"I don't think those were the words you used." He gave her a pointed look "But yes I remember."

"You might hear or see something and I need you to know it means nothing, it is just acting."

She couldn't answer, she just stared at him. _Acting, that was all they were suppose to do when they came here act. _

"Bones, I love you and I need you to really hold on to that and know that I am yours, body and soul."

"Booth, why are you acting so strange?"

"Just promise me that you know that I love you and I am yours."

"Booth?"

"Just promise me Bones."

Her eyes locked onto his. She saw devotion and love in his eyes, but she was scared. "Booth, your behavior is upsetting to me."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"Do you believe I love you?"

She searched his eyes and could only answer one way "Yes" came out of her mouth a little more than a breath

"Bones, do you believe I love you?"

"Yes" she said with more conviction

"Then trust me and promise me you know I am yours no matter what." Her heart started to race and she started to feel light headed. "Promise me baby."

"I promise, but what are you going to do?"

He looked into her eyes, "Going to let Megan get what she wants."

Brennan's eyes widened as she looked at him to elaborate. "She wants you in bed, isn't that what proposition means?"

"Bones, Baby you need to trust me, you know I don't cheat. It won't go that far."

"Just how far will it go Booth?" She took a step back and crossed her arms in front of her. _"Why the hell do I feel like this, is this jealousy? Is this what it feels like? I don't want him with anyone else, not even if it is pretend. I remember when we pretended, in Vegas at the circus. Nothing happened, but we did sleep in the same bed. I don't want him sleeping in a bed with anyone else. How could he think I would be okay with this? How was it that Hannah was going to allow him to come here with me? Trust, I need to trust him."_

"Booth, I don't like how this feels. I don't like this at all and I don't like you 'acting' with this woman. I don't know how Hannah was going to let you come here with me, because I don't find this feeling pleasant at all, trust or no trust."

He tried to hide the crooked smile that involuntarily pulled at the corner of his mouth. He raised his brows slightly "Are you jealous?"

"Don't be absurd jealousy is not attractive." However her eyes darted around and could not meet his.

"You are and it is so cute."

She sighed heavily, "Don't tease me. I don't like the thought of someone else touching you or you … but I trust you." She pulled her lips into a tight line while her leg bounced uncontrollably.

"Come here" he pulled her to him and as gently as he could he explained what might happen. "Bones, I will spend time with her, but I will tell her that I don't cheat and that nothing, not even kissing can happen until I am sure my marriage is over." He lifted her chin so she was forced to meet his eyes. "You understand, nothing will happen besides a little flirting, nothing more I promise."

Brennan lowered her head to his chest and she reasoned everything out in her mind. He knew she would talk when she worked through this. "Rationally this makes sense and would be appropriate for us to solve this particular case." He heard the tone in her voice, that tone sent shivers into his core. She had turned back into herself to protect herself.

Again he forced her eyes to meet his. "You'll see, I'll be back, I'm yours, you're mine, you'll see, I promise."

"While you are doing that maybe I can get closer to Nick, see if he is someway involved."

"Ummm" Booth tensed as she spoke about getting closer to other men

"Booth are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He snapped

"You don't seem fine, you are very tense. Do you need a massage?"

"Bones, I am fine" _The fuck I am I don't want you talking to that Nick._

"You trust me … don't you Booth?" her eyes searched his face waiting for his answer.

"Of – Of course I trust you." he didn't look at her.

"Booth?" her eyes never leaving his face, she watched his jaw twitched

"I trust you Bones. I ju … just don't trust him." His usually warm brown eyes met hers and she saw the change, they were dark and dangerous.

"I can take care of myself Booth."

"I know, I know. I just … I don't … I don't want him touching you."

"I assure you he won't Booth."

"Maybe we can find another way." He licked his lips

"Booth, whether we like it or not, this seems to be the most effective approach for obtaining the information we are seeking."

Booth turned away from her and was staring at the wall, thinking as his eyes were moving around from knot hole to knot hole on the wall. It was the most effective way and probably the fastest way to get the information they needed. Thinking how Hannah was willing to trust him to come here with Bones caused a wave of guilt to wash over him. Now he needed to give Bones that same trust and she him, which was much easier said than done. He felt her behind him, and then felt her arms slid around his waist as she hugged him from behind, resting her head on his back. He covered her hands with his and laced their fingers. _This can't be happening. This is not fair. _He closed his eyes and just felt how her body was molded to his and how her touch could calm him.

"I trust you Booth." She squeezed herself a little tighter to him when the words came out.

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard "I trust you too Bones." Of course he trusted her, she wasn't like other women. When she said I love you, there was no doubt that she meant just that. Bones didn't lie and even if she figured out how to, she'd never lie about love, not to him.

Their silent agreement reached, Booth released her hands and turned in her arms. Once he was facing her she reattached herself to him and rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. No words were needed as they stood silently cocooned in each others arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning as they ready themselves for the next step in this investigation, they kissed tenderly at the door before they opened it. "Bones just follow my lead."<p>

"Where am I following you Booth?"

"No, no Bones, I mean play off me."

"I don't know what that means."

"Like when we interrogate someone, I say something; you say something, only this time we will argue."

"What will we argue about?"

"Baby, that is what follow my lead or play off me means, I will say something to start an argument and you will argue with me."

"What will you say?"

"Whatever comes to mind."

"How will I know?"

"When I suddenly seem angry with you, that's when, Okay?"

"Okay"

Booth reached for the door handle, but before he turned it, he glanced back at her. "I love you Bones, remember that."

'I know Booth. I love you too."

They exited their small cabin and headed for the main house for a session. Booth stuffed his hands in his pockets and put his head down as they walked. Brennan for her part noticed the change in Booths body movements. He seemed tense and agitated, was he getting ready for them to fight. She put her head down and followed a couple of feet behind him.

Although he couldn't see anyone, he would feel eyes on him and Bones. He glanced around, but could not find the source. As they rounded a corner they came face to face with Megan. She threw a flirty smile at Booth and it disappeared just as quickly from her face when she saw Brennan right behind him. "Good – Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Booth." Brennan furrowed her brows as the tone of Megan's voice changed when greeting her. "I hope you both have an enjoyable day." Brennan watched as Megan never took her eyes off Booth. Booth smiled back as if interested and wiped the smile off his face when Brennan looked at him.

"I am sure we will Megan, thank you" Brennan answered before turning her gaze back to Booth. _What do I do now? Stay, go? If Booth would give me some kind of signal it might help. _

Megan excused herself and continued on down the trail. She turned back once to see if Booth was watching, which he was. "Temperance, I forgot something back at the cabin, you go on I'll catch up with you." He waited until he was sure Megan wasn't watching and he glanced down at Brennan.

"Okay Booth, I'll meet you at the main house." She didn't wait for a response before she continue to head their intended direction.

Booth trotted down the path to catch up with Megan. "Hey" he called to her as he gained ground on her. She stopped and turned rewarding him with an intoxicating smile. _"Okay Seeley here we go. Let the games begin."_

Brennan for her part stopped in front of the main house and just stared at it. She didn't want to go in there without Booth. She looked around, _"Booth will be back soon … or will he? Hmmm maybe I will be lucky and catch Marshall walking, would be much better than sitting in there without Booth." _She turned and headed down for the river as she got closer to the trail, she kept hearing noises, like twigs snapping. She told herself that she was in the woods, she would hear twigs snapping. She couldn't shake the feeling, the feeling that made her want to run. She refused to give into the feeling and run, however, she did pick up her pace.

As she rounded a rather sharp corner she jumped as she almost collided with the male figure in front of her. As he grabbed her arms, she reacted and almost injured the male when she recognized him. "Marshall, I was hoping I would run into you."

"Dr. Brennan …"

"Call me Temperance"

He smiled, "Alright Temperance, It is good to see you."


	17. Chapter 17

**I must apologize for the length of time it has taken me to post. Life has been hectic with work, animals, kids, and anything else that can wiggle it's way in there. **

**Also had some very close friends involved in a serious accident. They were lucky to survive, it will be months and multiple surgeries before they are able to go home. **

* * *

><p>Brennan smiled easily at Marshall as they walked down the path to a bench that sat looking out over the river.<p>

"Over there, see that small cottage peaking from behind the foliage, the girly looking one with the pink trim. That is where I live. Now before you tease me about having a girly house, I swear one day I am going to paint it more manly colors, but I keep finding better things to do."

"While our society recognizes colors as either feminine or masculine I do not believe that the use of a specific color can cause an object to be either more feminine or masculine and the pink fits the personality of the cottage, as Seeley would say."

Marshall chuckled at Brennan. "You are a gem Temperance"

"I don't know what that means." This statement along with the very confused look on her face only served to fill Marshall with another round of warm laughter.

"It just means you are one of a kind."

"Yes I am" She smiled back.

"Well I should be going" Marshall said as he rose from the bench "Will you be around tomorrow morning?"

"I might be out for a walk."

"I hope to see you and I hope to remember my book, if you are still willing to sign it."

She smiled "Of course I will sign it."

"Then it is a date."

"We are not going on a date." She crinkled her brow at him.

"He let out a laugh that came from deep inside "Figure of speech Temperance, figure of speech." He bowed at her and turned and headed back the way he had come. For her part she took a deep breath and headed back for the main house and their session.

As she walked she noticed the feeling of being watched had disappeared and a new feeling had taken its place. She was nervous as she approached the main house. The feeling increased as she passed through the front doors and although she had not entered the room she knew Booth was not there.

She hesitantly opened the door and slipped inside, all eyes turned towards her as she made her way to her seat.

* * *

><p>Booth and Megan walked down a path to a small trail that led to an overgrown garden with an old gazebo covered in ivy. There was a bench that was clear and she motioned for Booth to sit down. "I love this place, I come here to think and reflect."<p>

"I didn't know this was here, seems strange they just let this go and don't do something with it, could be a great meditation spot."

Megan smiled as she sat down beside him "I am glad they don't use it, gives me a place to go that very few knew about."

Booth put on the smile he knew women loved. "So tell me how a beautiful girl like you ended up out here hidden away?"

She eyes dropped to the ground "You know bad relationship had to get away and start over."

"But why here? You should be where the action in, all you are going to meet out here are a bunch of men that have problems in the love department, me included."

"I didn't do to well in that department either."

Booth watched her and recognized the look in her eye. "You're hiding" it wasn't a question because he knew; he saw it in her eyes. She glanced at him and played with a string hanging off her shirt. "It's okay, I'm not judging."

"I was afraid so I went somewhere he would not expect me to go" she motioned around her "here."

Booth being the protector held out his arm and allowed her to come into his embrace. He knew what it was like to be abused, he knew the struggles she had and probably still was having, the physical injuries long gone, but the emotional ones always there. She was much like Booth going into relationships that had no chance to grow. Nothing was said between the two just a silence, Megan leaning against him feeling something from a man other than a sexual attraction, she felt that this man wanted to protect her.

Booth could feel how vulnerable this girl was and he did not want to hurt her in anyway, without knowing her story, he knew she had suffered for one so young. "Megan, I have to be honest with you. I love my wife and I have to know that I did everything I could to save my marriage." He leaned away from her as she turned to look at him. "I don't know where Temperance and I are going, but I love her and while you are beautiful, I can't offer you more than friendship."

She was young but wise. "It is obvious to anyone that is around you two for more than a minute that you love her" she bowed her head and chuckled sadly "but a girl can dream can't she." She sighed as she looked back up at him "Friendship would be nice, mostly men here want one thing."

"You are very attractive, but you deserve better than one of us losers." Booth grinned at her "I would like to stay and talk, but I need to actually put in an effort to save my marriage. Maybe we can spend time together again." She nodded, kissed his cheek and watched him go.

* * *

><p>As Booth opened the door he heard Brad Logan sounding rather irritated "Public is not the place to be making out …" All eyes turned and looked at Booth and then quickly back to Brennan. When Booth's eyes found hers, he could see a mixture of relief and fear in her eyes.<p>

"Mr. Booth" it was Ellie's voice and it had a sharpness to it he had never heard before "Good of you to finally join us."

"Sorry, I forgot something at the cabin." Booth mumbled as he took his seat next to Brennan.

"Mr. Logan you can continue" Edgar offered

"Like I was saying I don't think public is the place for any display of affection, that is for behind closed doors."

"So you don't even hold Jessica's hand in public or place your hand in the small of her back when you are walking through a door?" Ellie asked

"She doesn't like it"

"Who said I don't like it?" Jessica stared at her husband "When we were young you use to touch me all the time and not in any vulgar or sexual way. I know I never told you to stop, so what happened?"

Brad and Jessica stared at each other for several moments, both lacking for words. Everyone watched them until Edgar drew their attention and ushered them off to a small room to speak.

Ellie turned to Booth and Brennan "Since you finally decided to grace us with your presence I am thinking you can go next, before one or both of you feel like you don't need to show up." She turned slightly towards them crossed her legs at the knee and tipped her head to the right waiting for them to start.

Booth looked at Brennan not knowing what he was suppose to do and before she could tell him Ellie interrupted "If you would have been here we would not have had to explain this all over again. You need to discuss your comfort level with public displays of affection and why you feel that way and then you are to show a display to the group."

Booth swallowed hard and locked his eyes with Brennan's "Oh, Um we … um … generally don't touch much in public." His eyes snapped to Ellie's before she could interrupt, not that she was going to, but Booth wanted to finish his sentence "I mean she has hooked her arm through mine" he turned his eyes back to Brennan, I do put my hand on her back when we go through doors or I need to move her behind me or something like that. Temperance isn't comfortable with public displays of affection."

"Why would you say that? I have no problems with public displays; it is you that is the prude."

"Hey, you are the one that said that it is …" Booth caught himself just before he blurted out unprofessional

"I have never objected to affection from the right person."

"So then I must not be the right person" Booth snapped at her. In his mind he hoped she remember to follow his lead.

Her face showed shocked and hurt at his words. "Why would you assume that?"

"Pretty obvious by what you said and how we behave in public." While he hated doing this and he could tell she hadn't caught on to what he was doing yet. Her reactions were working wonders for their cover.

"I always thought that you didn't … because you didn't love me" her eyes huge at the words came out of her mouth.

They just sat there and stared at each other for several moments when Ellie interrupted. "Then how do you feel about a display of affection in front of the group, maybe a hug or a kiss."

Brennan's eyes snapped to Ellie and then back to Booth, who had never taken his eyes off her. "Fine, we can do this, can't we Temperance?" He rose to a standing position and held out his hand to her.

She hesitantly took his hand and rose from her chair. She glanced at Ellie as she turned to face Booth, as she brought her eyes back across they came to rest on his chest. She licked her lips when Booth took a small step bringing them closer together. One of his hand rested on her waist and the other came up to lift her chin causing her eyes up to meet his. He lightly rubbed the pad of this thumb across her lower lip, his eyes following the movement. As he stared at her lips he leaned in closer to her stopping just short of their lips meeting. He raised his eyes back to hers holding her gaze for just a moment before he closed the distance between their lips.

Their kiss was short and stiff but it was a kiss. They pulled apart and Booth took a step back bringing his hands together in front of him, but never taking his eyes off her. Brennan glanced at Booth and then at Ellie "Was that satisfactory?"

"For now," The shortness of Ellie's voice took everyone by surprised, she was usually very warm and encouraging.

As soon as the session broke for lunch Booth and Brennan were stopped by Ellie before they left the main house. "I would hope you are both on time for the afternoon session." Both furrowed their brows at her as Booth moved Brennan past him and towards the front door.

"We will be" Booth stated, never breaking eye contact with the woman.

They didn't talk much as they headed back for their cabin, but once inside Brennan turned on Booth, "Booth why did you say that about how I feel about affection. Do you still think I am cold?"

"Oh baby no, NO. You are anything but cold" he grinned at her and wagged his eyes brows "More like smoldering hot."

She smiled at him just before she caught his lips with hers "I didn't like the tightness in my chest when you left following Megan, even though I know it is for you to only find out information to assist us on this case."

Booth chuckled as he reached for her hand and pulled her to him. "Baby you have nothing to worry about. You are all I can handle and all that I want to handle for the rest of my life."

"I don't understand that Booth, you are capable of handling many things…" He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers until he was sure she had forgotten the point she was making.

"Just know you are all I want for the rest of my life."

"You can't know that."

"Yes I can and I do."

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, while remaining in Booths arms she pulled it out and looked at it. "It is Angela. Brennan"

"Sweetie can you get on your satellite link up I have some information to show you?"


	18. Mandy Megan

**Sorry it has been so long between updates. Life has been hectic and summer is never overly conducive to staying inside. **

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan sat down side by side in front of the laptop at the kitchen table and waited for it to power up and connect to a satellite. While they waited Booth leaned over and teased the spot just below her ear that caused shivers to run down her spine. "Booth stop."<p>

"I don't wanna" he mumbled into her neck.

"Booth I am … ahhh …. Booth stop." she shook her head as she pushed him away from her. "Behave" she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and he was giving her that Cheshire cat grin she loved so much but refused to admit, even to him.

Angela's smiling face came on the screen as she looked at her best friend and the FBI stud muffin next to her. "Hi guy,s how is married life treating you?" she asked with a waggle of her brow.

"Angel,a Booth and I are not really married, you know that, and the fact that I don't believe in marriage or the whole antiquated ritual regarding transfer of property, in this case the property being the woman." Booth just closed his eyes as he listened and after a moments pause she surprised him. "But pretending to be married to Booth is not horrible, if that is what you were asking." Booth smiled at Brennan as a high pitched noise became to come from the laptop.

Booth interrupted Angela's squeal "So, whatcha got Ange?"

She flashed an annoyed look in Booths direction "Party pooper. Anyway, I started to look into others at the retreat with you. I know they were looked into, but you know sometimes things get overlooked. So I checked out that aid or whatever she is Megan. Booth didn't you say that her name was Mandy when you first arrived?"

Booth pursed his lips and pulled his brows tight thinking when Brennan answered for him. "Yes Booth that is the name she gave us that first day isn't it?"

He looked at Brennan "You're right."

"Well" Angela continued "I find a Megan and a Mandy Fuller … twins. Seems Mandy is employed there as a receptionist. Can't find any information on Megan, however, the really interesting part is that neither of the existed until about two years ago." Booth and Brennan looked at each other while Angela continued on. "I did some further searching with the pictures we obtained, but came up empty handed. What I need is some finger prints."

"Booth can obtain those for you, Megan" she turned and looked at Booth "Or Mandy, whoever she is, is rather fond of Booth."

"How am I suppose to get her finger prints, what do you want me to do, steal a glass from her place."

"Yes, if that is the only way to obtain prints." Brennan looked at him as if the answer were that simple.

"You realize you are asking me to steal?"

"Not like you haven't done it before when it was to obtain evidence." She held his gaze and he smirked a little as he looked into the depths of her eyes and realized he lost this debate even before it began.

"Okay, I will find a way to get her prints, but how do we get them to Angela."

Brennan rolled her eyes at him. "I will be able to use the powder from my makeup to and it should work well enough to give us a picture to send to her."

"Dumb questions huh?"

"I wouldn't say that Booth, but most people are aware that there are alternatives to …"

Booth covered her mouth with his hand "Shhh"

Angela sat quietly and observed the interaction between the two. They were different, they were like before Hannah came into the picture. But there was something else, something new between them.

Booth slowly moved his hand away from her mouth while she held his gaze. He hoped she wouldn't hit him. "As I was saying Booth …"

He put his hand back other mouth, "Shh, I got it. Okay?" He nodded his head and she slowly nodded her head. He smiled at her until he saw a flash of something behind her eyes. His gut went on high alert as if he had just entered hostile territory. The smile slid off his face as he removed his hand. She never flinched, her eyes never left his. He was going to pay for that, he knew he just didn't know when.

Continuing to hold Booth's stare she spoke to Angela "We will send you the prints as soon as Casanova here …"

"Hey" Booth tried to sound wounded "How do you know about Casanova?"

"As soon as Casanova gets them. I know quite a few things Booth, I would surprise you." She put her hand over the disconnect button "Talk to you later Angela" she pushed the button and the screen went black.

Angela sat staring at a black monitor with a smile on her face that only an act of God could remember. "She told him" she nodded her head "She finally told him." It took all her will power to contain the squeal that was brewing deep within.

* * *

><p>They spent their afternoon in session listening to the others couples dealing with public displays of affection. What they thought was appropriate and inappropriate and how to deal with it as a couple without leaving one or both feeling like they had done something wrong. Booth sat and listened to this and was amazed he was still awake at the end when in their own round about way they said if you feel uncomfortable tell your partner and work out some form of contact that will work for both parties, compromise, it was that simple. Booth shook his head when he thought of the amount of money people spent for this crap when they answers were all common sense.<p>

That afternoon they spent in their cabin having an early supper and cleaning up together. He sat down on the couch with a laptop to check the sports scores and she curled up next to him with a book. When he was done he wrapped his arm around her and leaned his head against hers while she read for a few moments longer.

"Bones?"

"Yes"

"Why did you let me believe you were going out on dates?"

She slowly closed her book and pulled it against her as she starred across the room. "It's illogical."

"That is okay."

"If you thought I was dating, moving on as you would call it, then you would not worry and you could give your attention to building your relationship with Hannah, and maybe I could convince myself I was moving on too." He could hear a break in her voice and didn't have to look at her to know she was fighting tears.

"Oh baby" he shifted slightly so that her back was flush to his chest and he lightly kissed her hair.

"I just wanted you to be happy Booth."

"I know, but obviously I wasn't as happy as I thought."

She tipped her head to the side and craned her neck, to look at him "What?"

"Bones, if I would've been truly happy with her I would never have thought I was making to love to you." He tipped his head out and looked back into her eyes "It shocked me when I realized what I had done. I never wanted to hurt her and the pain in her eyes, it was awful, she didn't deserve that." His voice was thick with the regret of hurting someone who had done nothing but love and trust him.

She turned her face away from him and leaned against him as he rested his head against hers. She could feel the tension in his body; she knew he was going to say more so she quietly waited. He tightened his arms around her and pulled her to him, she wasn't sure if he was afraid she would flee or he was trying to fill a void. She slid her hand over the top of his and he raised his hand up and stretched out his fingers allowing her dainty phalanges to fall in between his, then he pulled his fingers down locking hers with his.

"Bones the worse part was realizing I had been lying to her, you, and myself. I never wanted to be that guy."

"What guy? I don't understand what you mean."

"Bones, I'm not sad about the breaking up, just how it happened. I didn't love her the way she deserved; I let her believe that I did when I didn't. She was blindsided all because I refused to admit I never stopped loving you."

Brennan looked down at their hands entertwined. "It hurt to see you with her, even though I wanted you to be happy." She licked her lips "I'd missed my chance and I was adjusting the best I could and then they sent us here and you were so close and I was … am so scared…"

"Scared?" he crinkled his brow "Scared of what Bones? Me, are you scared of me?"

"Yes" she closed her eyes while she collected her thoughts "I mean I'm not physically scared of you, you would never hurt me. But, I am scared of the power you have over me… No that isn't right either, I-I …"

"You are scared I will leave you."

"No … I'm scared that a large portion of who I am is tied to you… I felt lost when you were with Hannah, that is what scared me.

"Bones, you never lost anything, I was always right there."

"But you weren't, you were with her and I was the extra tire."

"Extra tire?" Booth creased his brow trying to decipher what she meant. Then it dawned on him. "Third Wheel Bones, not extra tire, third wheel."

"Oh yes of course, Thank you Booth"

Booth again pulled her tightly to him and leaned his head down to her shoulder. Bones, I am here, we are where we belong. I am yours, always have been… If I thought you … that is if you …" he reached down and twisted the ring on her finger. "I-I know you don't believe in this" he wiggled her finger with the wedding band on it "but I sort of wish we … you know … were." He swallowed hard.

She held her breath as she comprehended his words. "Bones, don't say anything, I know you don't believe in it, but … I-I just can't help thinking that… umm… maybe you could believe in 30, 40, … or 50 years if we stood before witnesses and- and God and I promised to love you for the rest of my life."

"Booth, this isn't the time to talk about this, we need to solve a murder and then worry about… you know, this, us…"

Booth sighed heavily "Fine Bones, but we are going to talk about this at some point. We have to."

She nodded slightly and softly answered him "I know Booth."

* * *

><p>Brennan's cell phone interrupted them "Brennan"<p>

"Sweetie, I need you and Booth back on webcam now."

"Angela it is late, what …"

"Bren now" Brennan got up and waiting for the laptop to power up so she could connect to the Jeffersonian.

"Angela, obviously something has upset you, wouldn't it be prudent to start this conversation now rather than waiting for me to connect in."

"I think you need visuals for this."

Just as Brennan hit the connect button there was a knock at the door and a frantic female voice yelling for help. Booth turned to answer the door. "Booth" Angela's distressed voice came over the computer, phone still to her ear "Be careful if you answer that, I am not sure who you can trust."

As Booth headed for the door Brennan turned towards the screen "Angela you seem quite upset"

"It's just what I found about …" a shot rang out and the laptop was knocked off the table on impact. Brennan turned to find the assailant holding a gun to Booth's head.

"CAM" Angela screamed as she ran out of her office. "We need to get someone out there now. He was there, I saw him just before …"

"I already called Hacker, they are working on it Angela."

"But they could be … Oh god" Angela stood there shaking as tears flooded her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**My life continues to be challenging, not giving me the time to sit and write, but I am going to try to lock myself away while my kids are away at their grandparents next week. The next chapter is partially written, but has a ways to go before it is able to be posted. **

* * *

><p>Brennan looked at Booth in shock as her brain worked frantically to decipher what had just occurred. She then glanced down at the shattered laptop with a small amount of smoke coming off it where the bullet struck it. She turned to the girl that was crying almost uncontrollably and then back to Booth.<p>

"Dr. Brennan, Do as I ask or I'll shoot your precious Agent Booth."

Brennan's eyes jerked to their assailant, "I-I I'm sorry what did you want?"

"Don't test me Dr. Brennan, get that chair over there. You and Mandy here will be tying up Agent Booth."

Brennan tried to look confused "Agent Booth? No –no he is not an Agent, he is my husband."

"Baby, do as he says" Booth locked eyes with her, _its okay baby. _Brennan licked her lips and nodded slightly.

Brennan pulled the chair over and Mandy produced the rope that was to be used to tie Booth to the chair. "Don't get any ideas, I will be checking to make sure he is tied tight." Brennan pulled her mouth into a tight line and as she glared at their assailant.

"Why are you doing this?"

Before the assailant could answer Mandy spoke through choking sobs "He didn't … he was a gentleman, even when I-I c-c-came on … to him like you said. I-I told you he loves her." Before either woman could react a hand came between them and struck Mandy's cheek with such force she was knocked backwards onto the floor.

Booth struggled against his restraints. "You son of a bitch, so help me God …"

"What, what the hell are you going to do about it?"

"Kill you" came out of Booth's mouth in a low menacing growl. Brennan could only see Booth's profile, but there was no mistaking what she saw. The hard line of his jaw, his eyes hooded under his brow, Booth was now a deadly adversary.

Brennan was at the girls' side helping her to sit up while she checked her cheek where she was hit. Their assailant was becoming increasing agitated under Booth's glare. Her fear would be that he would shoot Booth if she didn't draw his attention away. "You attempt to hurt her again and my husband will be the least of your worries." Brennan voice low and barely in control. He turned to glare at her and she slowly raised her eyes to him, refusing to allow him to see her fear.

Brennan slowly stood and helped Mandy to her feet, placing her body between their assailant and hers. He watched her and chuckled, "Don't get any idea's Dr. Brennan, I am well aware of your martial arts training and if you make a move towards me …" he leveled the gun at Booth, I will pull the trigger."

"What do you want?"

"Waiting for my colleagues to arrive and then you will find out, in the mean time I would like something to eat", he motioned towards the kitchen with his head. Both women slowly backed into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"ANGELA MONTENEGRO" Sharon yelled The whole team had gathered on the upper lounge area waiting for word of Booth and Brennan when Sharon came into the lab. Once she spotted them she took the stairs two at a time. Camilla took point, this was her lab and no one was going to interrogate her people.<p>

"Can I help you?" Camilla stood legs shoulder width apart and her arms crossed in front of her.

"You no" Sharon turned her gaze to Angela "Her yes"

"Whoa, you don't just march into my lab and act like you own it."

"Dr. Saroyan this is not the time or the place to play territorial games, I need answers and I need them now. Now move aside or I'll have you moved." Two other FBI agents had appeared in the lab, no one noticed them come in they had all be fixated on Sharon.

Sharon sat on the table directly in front of Angela "I am sorry to be brash and I am sorry I don't have time for pleasantries, but I need to know what you saw, I need details and I need them now." She paused for only a moment, "Tell me what I am up against."

"I don't know who you are …" Hodgins began

"Dr. Hodgins, I understand your concern for your wife, but she is safe and alive." Her eyes never left Angela's. "My concern is getting Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan back in one piece. All I was told was that your wife saw the suspect just before the screen went black and I need to know who it is and anything else she can give us and I need it now."

"His name is Thomas Gatzberg, he disappeared from a maximum security mental facility in Maryland about 10 years ago. No one knows how he got out of there, just that one day he was gone. He at one time was a board licensed psychologist and practiced for about 5 years prior to being arrested and charged in the murders of couples who he was counseling.

He used a form of treatment known as sex therapy to help couples strengthen their sex lives, which would help enrich their marriage, or so he led them to believe. Over the years that he was practicing, couples started to disappear. The couples in question, the ones he was eventually convicted of murdering, were the ones that never responded to counseling, one or both spouses continued to cheat on the other.

Couples that had actually thrived under his counseling said that he was very clear that the punishment for deviating from his sessions was severe and that he would terminate their contract, but they never imaged the punishment was death.

Thomas Gatzberg was an only child that was raised by a mother that married as many time as most people change clothes, his mother was the one that was unable to stay faithful, which caused her son irreversible pain whenever he would lose another step father, especially one that he had grown close to. He had became a psychologist to help people save their marriages and somewhere along the line, something snapped in him and turned him into the killer he had become.

Sharon got up to leave and was stopped by Cam "Is there anything else we can do?"

Sharon looked around the room at each person "Do what you do best, find out anything you can." Sharon turned to go and turned back just before she turned the corner. She looked to each of them "If you believe pray, if not … pray anyway, they are on their own until we get there."

* * *

><p>After their assailant ate and dishes were picked up and placed in the sink Mandy was instructed to tie Dr. Brennan to a chair backed up to Booth's. As she tied Dr. Brennan up tears ran down her face and she whispered her apologizes.<p>

"So what now?" Brennan asked with as much of a confident tone as she could.

"We wait" he walked around and faced her "My colleagues should be here soon then we can start."

Once Brennan was tied up he turned to Mandy and handed her a pair of cuffs. "You know what to do." She walked over to the stairs and placed her hands through the railings and cuffed her wrists. Her eyes never leaving the floor until he walked out the front door, only then did she look up at Booth and apologize.

"Mandy" Brennan whispered "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, he won't come back until the other one shows up."

Booth was struggling against the ropes hoping they would give some. "Bones we need to get loose."

"Dr. Brennan your right hand, I didn't tie it tight, you should be able to make enough space to free your hand." Brennan tried and felt the ropes give some. She pushed again, not wanting to make her ability to slip out of the ropes obvious if he came back."

"Bones, can you …"

"Just a moment Booth I think … yes I can get my hand out." She turned and glanced at the young girl as she pulled her hand free.

Once her hand was free she reached to Booth's ropes with her free hand and slowly started to try to feel her way to loosening his ropes. "Booth we need to keep them tight enough that he won't be able to tell we are free, yet loose enough to react."

Booth looked over at Mandy; she looked so small and scared. "Hey" his voice was soft "Mandy, how did you get involved in this?"

"She's my mother and he would kill her if I didn't do what he said."

"Where is your sister?"

"How ... did you know?"

"That doesn't matter, where is she?"

"He killed her when she tried to get away to get help and mom is all I have left, I can't lose her." She began to cry.

"We need you and you need to trust us." Booth continued to watch her

"Booth quit pulling against the ropes, you keep tightening them up struggling."

"Sorry" he glanced over his shoulder and the turned his gaze back to Mandy. "Try to slip your cuffs, see if you can get your hand through them." She blinked a few times at him and looked at the cuffs. "Mandy, this is one of those things a woman can do a man can't, they can make their hand small enough to slip it through a cuff if they didn't tighten the cuff down to much." She sniffed and took a deep breath as she started to slowly work the cuff over her wrist and up her hand.

"Mandy how many colleagues does he have?" Booth questioned

"Just one Nick Purcell."

"He said colleagues, indicating more than one." Brennan interjected

"I only know of one."

"Purcell?" Booth furrowed his brow

"He apparently enjoys what he calls the smell of fear before they kill them." Tears began to stream down her face.

"Have you watched any …" Booth watched her face as she started to shake her head

"No they take me away before they kill them. I am so sorry, so sorry." She started to sob uncontrollably.

"How many?"

"I don't know."

Booth felt the ropes give some on his one arm and he was able to work his hand free. As Brennan began to work on the rest of her appendages, Booth worked on his. They were on borrowed time and didn't know when he would return.

* * *

><p>"How long until we are there?" Hacker yelled into the headset of the helicopter.<p>

"Another 30 minutes Sir." The pilot answered

"Crap" Sharon shook her head and looked out the window

"Ms. Ellis" Hacker waited for her to turn and look at him. "They are the best for a reason and I am not talking about their solve rate."

"So were Stan and I, it only takes once."

"This isn't your fault."

"I couldn't let the case alone and if anything happens it is on me."

* * *

><p>"Mandy" it was Brennan's strong voice that brought her out of her state.<p>

"We need you, you need to be strong. Can you do that?" The girl sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve and nodded. "Good, you need to act as a look out and let us know when someone is coming." Again the girl nodded and snuck upstairs to keep watch out the window from the darkened loft.

As Mandy watched from the window, her mind drifted to her sister. He killed her sister for trying to get away to get help. He threatened her mother and step father and she had no doubt he would follow through. She remembered how sophisticated and intriguing he had been when she met him and how in a short time he gained control over her.

This was her last chance, her last hope; the two people downstairs were her chance to be free, for her parents to be free. If this failed, she had nothing left to live for.

"Bones are you sure you trust her."

"Not exactly but what choice do we have at the moment. If I am wrong we could die, if I am right we have a chance, if I had kept her down here, same odds. And she did make it so I could free us."

"Maybe that is part of the plan."

"And maybe because she knows who you are, she is helping us hoping we can get her out." Booth and Brennan held each others gaze.

"Okay, I will buy that, but still having some trust issues."

"We need a plan Booth. We need to know what they do, so we can come up with a strategy." Brennan freed her last leg and turned to Booth. "Or we need to get her and go as fast as we can before they return."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry this one is shorter than the others, but we are getting close to the end. **

* * *

><p>As he sat quietly in his small kitchen he waited patiently, waited like he had done every night for the past several months, waiting for his cell to ring to signal it was time. He had done this sort of thing before, but it never got easier.<p>

The phone buzzed on the table, slightly startling its owner. "Yeah … you're sure … you are absolutely sure he is FBI … Okay, well then we might as well let them know I am here so I don't get my ass shot off."

As soon as he hung up the phone, it rang again. He looked at the phone funny, before cautiously answering it. "Hello"

"It's me, things went south, he got to them, and you need to move now."

He bolted to his feet "How the fuck did that happen?" Before he let his contact answer "Doesn't matter now, fill me in, I am on my way." He switched his phone to hands free, grabbed his sidearm, check the chamber for the round he knew would be there, grabbed his rifle and then mentally took a deep breath as he headed out the door.

U.S. Marshall Matt Silverton, aka: Marshall Silverton hit the ground running. He had been working a case that just happen to intersect with the homicide Booth and Brennan found themselves working on. When he saw them and started to check he could not find anything to confirm who Booth was and while he was 95% sure they were working the cold homicide, it was that 5% kept him from identifying himself and stating his reason for being there.

"Booth" Brennan came down the stairs with Mandy in tow. Booth had been looking at angles in the small cabin, trying to decipher how he was going to protect both women. He turned when she spoke his name. "We need to get out of here."

"They disabled the car; we would have to leave on foot."

Brennan locked eyes with him; they were having one of their private non verbal conversations. Mandy watched the partners, she was scared, however watching these two have their non verbal conversation gave her a sense of calm.

"Alright, you're right Bones we need to leave here. We have a better chance in the woods under the cover of darkness."

Mandy again looked between the partners "But she didn't say anything."

Booth looked at the girl "Yes she did, you just weren't listening hard enough." He then moved his gaze to Brennan and winked. He handed her his other gun and then turned back to Mandy

"You will do what we say, when we say" She swallowed hard and nodded her agreement.

"Bones, I think we need to get into the trees as fast as possible and stay there. They will be expecting us to head for the main road, we can't do that, we need somewhere, we can dig into and defend until morning."

"Ummm" Mandy mumbled, two sets of eyes turned to her "There is a foot bridge over the river. The locals know about it, but if we get a head start on them, we would be across it before they get there." She looked wide eyed between the partners.

Brennan glanced at Booth and back at Mandy "I think it will work Booth, Mandy you can show us even in the dark."

"Yeah"

"Okay Ladies lets move" Booth headed for the door and opened it slowly while he glanced around before motioning Brennan and Mandy through it.

* * *

><p>Once under the cover of trees Booth turned to Mandy and whispered for her to start to point out the way. Slowly they moved through the trees towards what they hoped would be safety when they heard a noise; they weren't alone. Booth signaled for them to stop and drop to the ground. Brennan watched his form moved away until all she saw was darkness. Her hand readjusted her grip on the gun he had given her, while she strained to hear any sounds.<p>

Mandy's heart was racing and everything inside of her was telling her to run. She was shaking uncontrollably and it took every ounce of self control she had to not jump up and take off running blindly through the woods until she got to the bridge.

Brennan put her hand on the young girls arm to get her attention and patted her gentle when that touch caused Mandy to jump. She motioned for her to follow and she moved them over to a rock where Brennan could put her back against while she waited and listened.

She heard movement come from not far from where they had been, she knew it wasn't Booth, he could move without making any sound. She listened to the movement continue on past where they had been lying and head off in the direction of their cabin. Shortly after Brennan heard a light whistle and breathed a sigh of relief when Booth reappeared.

Brennan got to her feet and hugged Booth briefly; he then motioned for them to keep moving. Mandy pointed out the way and Brennan took the lead while he kept an eye and an ear out all around them.

* * *

><p>Thomas and Nick entered the cabin to find it empty. "Where the hell are they?" he screamed at Nick.<p>

"How the fuck and I suppose to know. You were the one that took care of all this."

"Fucking little bitch, she is going to wish she was dead by the time I get done with her."

"The Boss is not going to like this; she isn't going to like this at all. She wanted them dead by the time she got here." Nick reminded Thomas

"I know, I know." Thomas began to pace.

Outside the kitchen window a US Marshall listened intently to the conversation. Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan had gotten away. He knew Booth's history and he was confident that there would be no finding them if Booth didn't want them found. So he was content to sit at the back of the cabin and listen for any confirmation of his suspicions of who this she was.

"Well" Nick shoved Thomas "We better find them before she gets here, or it will be us lying somewhere dead." Both men headed outside

"They would head for the main road, they couldn't have gotten far." Matt held his position and remained stone still while the men disappeared from sight. Once he was sure the coast was clear he entered the cabin and made himself comfortable while he waited for the person he had been waiting to bust for a long time. He could never get the evidence against her, but tonight would be different.

While he waited he made a call. "They got out, but she is suppose to be coming. Call Hacker and let him know what's up."

* * *

><p>The FBI helicopter landed, Sharon and Hacker exited the craft and moved to the command center. Booth and Brennan had watched it and headed in the general direction once they crossed the bridge. Booth, ever mindful and kept his charges out of sight and quiet while he ascertained if it was safe for them to continue moving.<p>

As Hacker was listening to plans being formulated he had missed Sharon slip out of the command center. It was only when he answered his cell that a look of concern came across his face and he scanned the inside of the command center and did not see her. He looked out the windows and muttered to himself when he still did not catch sight of her then he became angry.

As the trio approached the clearing where the command center was Booth saw Sharon. "Booth, there is Sharon." Brennan stated and started to raise her arm as if she was going to wave, when Booth grabbed it roughly and pulled Brennan and Mandy into the shadows.

"Booth, What are you doing?"

"Something is wrong." He kept his eyes scanning the direction Sharon headed. "You get Mandy to Hacker; I am going to trail her."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you get her to Hacker."

"Booth…"

"Bones, please…"

She stared at him for a moment before relenting "Alright, but you don't be a hero."

He kissed her, told her he loved her and then disappeared into the darkness. Brennan took Mandy's hand and headed towards the command center.

Just as Brennan approached the large bus, the mobile command Center, Hacker came out the door mutter angrily, "What the … You mean to tell me this was … and you didn't think it was important to let my agency know?" As he paced back and forth he turned and Brennan came into view "Temperance" his eyes scanned the area looking for Booth. "Where's Booth?"

Brennan had been watching Hacker and knew something wasn't right. "Andrew, what is going on?"

"Where is Booth?'

"Andrew tell me!"

"I just got a call from the Federal Marshall's office, they have a Marshall down here working on this case, they have suspected for quite a while from what I am gathering …"

"ANDREW to the point please."

"Marshalls believe Sharon is the mastermind behind this and this was a set up to kill you and Booth because you were the only two that had a chance of catching her." He watched what he said sink in "Now where is Booth?"

"We saw her leave and he is trailing her." Brennan's face paled "I have to go after him."

Hacker grabbed her arms, "No you can't"

"But he is my partner, partners stick together."

"He is also a highly trained ranger not to mention a sniper; if he is following her he knows something isn't right. You go in there you could get both of you killed." She studied his face, she knew he was right, but she felt helpless. She swallowed hard and raised her water eyes to Hacker and nodded slightly.

As Hacker released her she felt the young girl move closer to her. She had momentarily forgotten about the scared young girl and how her small lapse in rationality must have scared her. "Andrew, this is Mandy. Is there somewhere quiet I can take her."

"Sure, over here." Andrew turned and headed for a motor home that had been brought as a mini home away from home.

As Brennan was closing the door of the unit behind her and Mandy she heard Hacker yelling out orders "I want everything you can get me on Sharon Ellis and I want it now!"

Once inside the safety of the FBI motor home Mandy's remaining composure collapsed. Her knees buckled and she began crying uncontrollably. Brennan managed to get her to her feet to to a small sofa where she sat next to her and held the young girl, trying to comfort her. As Brennan rocked she said silent prayers to the universe that Booth would be okay. Her thoughts were interrupted by far off popping sounds, the sounds of multiple shots being fired.

"Booth" she whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

Brennan listened to the fast succession of gun fire and got up from her spot next to Mandy. She looked out the window of the motor home and watched agents scrambling in the direction of the cabin.

"Stay here, you're safe, just stay here I will be back in a few moments." Brennan exited the motor home and glanced in the direction of the cabin, then marched towards the command post.

Her way was blocked by a young burly agent with more muscles than brains. He obviously didn't know who Brennan was and wasn't waiting to find out when he blocked her entrance to the command center.

Hacker's head snapped at the distinct 'thud' of a body hitting the ground and the yowl of pain that came from his agent. As he started to move that direction Brennan came into sight. "Temperance" he looked past her to his agent on the floor trying to make sense of what just happened to him.

"Andrew, what's going on?"

"You can't just …" he motioned towards his agent.

She looked back at the agent "He was rude, now what is going on?"

'Temperance, you shouldn't be here."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on. That's my partner out there."

Hacker's eyes washed over Brennan's very determined face. He knew she was not going to back down until she got her answer. "We don't know… until we get agents in position that can report back, we are in the dark.'

She nodded slightly, "I'm staying, until we get word." seeming to forget about the scared young girl she left in the motor home.

"Temperance, what about Mandy, I don't have anyone to sit with her and she seems comfortable with you? I promise as soon as I know anything I'll come tell you personally." Brennan nodded her head and returned to the motor home and one very scared young girl.

* * *

><p>Matt Silverton sat in a corner of the cabin where he was able to see all windows and doors without being seen himself. He had left on the sole light that had been on when he arrived at the cabin and it also offered the corner he was in with a dark shadow to help conceal him. Now he waited for the next scene to play out. He took a deep breath and called in a quick update and then resumed his silent vigil.<p>

Matt didn't have to wait to awful long for the next scene to start. Thomas and Nick came through the door, both panting from their exertion and the stress of having to face their boss and explain how their captives escaped.

"Evenin' Gentlemen" Matt greeted them as he stepped out of the shadow with his gun leveled on Thomas, "Seems you lost something." It wasn't a question.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick growled

Matt's eyes darted to Nick his gun followed a little slower "Your worse fucking nightmare, U.S. Marshall Matt Silverton. Now we have a couple of ways we can to this. My preference is for you to tie him up and me to cuff you." he shrugged.

Thomas chose that moment to try to charge the Marshall and he ended up with 2 rounds to his leg. Nick remained frozen in place as he watched Thomas go for his gun and managed to get off a shot before he was neutralized. The shot however hit Matt in the upper right arm, disabling his dominate hand.

"Why the fuck did you have to do that, my way was less messy!" Matt yelled at the dead man before he repositioned his gun in his left hand and leveled it at Nick. "We going to have a problem?" Nick held up his hands and shook his head, the colored had drained from his face and Matt wasn't sure if he or Nick would pass out first.

Matt sat himself down in a chair and kept his gun trained on Nick. He couldn't pass out or he would be dead, he had to stay awake.

Matt was watching the blood drip off his useless arm and knew he needed to stop the bleeding before he did pass out. Never taking his eyes off Nick he rested the gun in his lap as he reached for a piece of rope to tie around his arm. "You move and I won't think twice." Nick was more of a follower, oh he was a big man when he had others around him, but when it came down to just him, he deflated rapidly.

As Matt got the rope secured around his arm the object of his investigation came into view. She moved with precision as she made her way through the door, her gun moving around the room and coming to rest on Nick, which was logical as he was the one with his hands up and Matt was injured. "Agent Sharon Ellis, FBI keep your hands where I can see them.

* * *

><p>Booth had been moving along stealthily behind Sharon, all his senses on high alert. A slight miss step and he could give himself away. As they somewhat quickly made their ways through the foliage back towards the cabin a sound behind him caught Sharon's attention. She squatted down behind some foliage as she eyed the area looking for any signs of what made that sound.<p>

Booth moved off into the shadows and camouflaged himself in some foliage as he watched both for the cause of the noise and Sharon. It was times like these he was very thankful for his training as a ranger and sniper. His ability to move silently or not move for long periods of time was an asset in times like these. He had noticed movement to the east of them, 2 figures also heading towards the cabin at a rushed pace.

After a few moments Sharon began to move again with Booth trailing behind. After only a short distance shots ran out and Sharon upped her pace and drew her weapon as she drew closer and closer to the cabin. As Sharon rounded the corner of the cabin Booth had moved into position of cover since he still wasn't sure what his gut was telling him.

Sharon eyed both men and then winked at Nick as she turned her gun on Matt. Nick suddenly having back up became cocky and drew his own weapon. Booth had a perfect vantage point to see what was going on.

'_What the hell is Marshall Silverton doing in the middle of this mess?"_ Booth wondered as he watched the scene before him, then he saw Sharon turn her gun towards him and watched Nick pull a gun and also train it on Marshall. The hairs on the back of Booths neck stood on end, his gut had been trust worthy again, but he still wasn't sure how Marshall played into all this.

Booth knew he had to move quickly, this was about to get uglier by the second. He quietly moved up and took position in the shadows before announcing himself. "Agent Booth FBI put your weapons down!" he ordered.

"Agent Booth, we have one dead and one with a GSW to the arm." Sharon announced never moving her gun off Matt.

"Sharon put your gun down."

"What? Booth we're on the same side."

"Nah, I'm not a cold blooded killer."

"I am not sure what you mean …"

"I saw all of this. You're on the wrong team."

Sharon quickly turned her gun on Nick firing a shot hitting the young man in the stomach, she continued to turn in Booth's direction when two shots rang out, one from Booth gun and one from Matt's.

Booth moved through the door kicking gun away from hands, his gun still trained on Matt. Matt lowered his gun to his lap. "Agent Booth, I'm US Marshall Matt Silverton. I'd show you my ID but I can't reach my ID."

Booth lowered his gun to a lower ready, however stayed ever vigilant as he checked Sharon for a pulse and tended to Nick, who was doubled up in a ball. Booth reached for his phone out of habit and realized it was gone. "Agent Booth" he turned his eyes to Matt and noticed Matt holding out his phone.

"ATTENTION IN THE HOUSE. THIS IS THE FBI WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED."

Booth rose slowed. "SPECIAL AGENT SEELEY BOOTH, I WILL COME TO THE DOOR." Booth materialized in the door and waiting for other agents to join him. "Get medical here now, we have two dead, one GSW to the gut and other with GSW to the arm. Agents started to fill the small cabin as they started the investigation and notified Hacker of what had transpired.

* * *

><p>Brennan heard the sirens moving in and knew whatever danger there was had now passed if they were allowing medical personnel into the scene. Again she exited the motor home just as Hacker was heading to tell her what was going on.<p>

"Temperance, I don't have much, we have two dead and two injured."

"Booth"

Hacker lowered his eyes and shook his head "I don't know." She swallowed hard and stared pass Hacker as she watched Agents filter back in. Her eyes kept scanning the perimeter for signs of Booth. As the seconds turned to minutes, her anxiety grew until she was pacing back and forth and watching every person coming through the trees. She couldn't take anymore when she headed for the trees with determination, her heart racing and her breathing erratic knowing what she could possibly find when she arrived at the cabin, but she couldn't stand here and do nothing. As she closed the distance between her and the trees she saw a familiar silhouette materialize. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him come into view. He stopped and locked his eyes on hers. She tightened her lips and nodded as he smiled. He headed for the command trailer and her eyes filled with tears that would never spill as she breathed a sigh of relief, her eyes never leaving him.

Hacker joined him at the door to the command center when Booth stopped suddenly and turned again to look at Brennan. Hacker gazed between Booth and Brennan as they held each others gaze in one of their silent conversations that only they understood. He shook his head and walked into the command center. Booth mouthed 'I love you' to Brennan and then followed his boss inside.

They sat across from each other on the helicopter ride home. Hacker sat next to Brennan which rubbed Booth the wrong way. Mandy sat next to Booth very rigid and just staring down at her hands, fingers interlaced and white knuckled. Brennan stared out the window; Booth stole glances at her every possible moment. Hacker watched Booth trying to put his finger on the change in partners. Booth and Brennan didn't act different, but there as something, something that charged the air around them, but after some of the exchanges he had seen over the last few months the last thing he would assume was that they had finally crossed the line.

Mandy sat in semi shock that this whole ordeal was over. She was on her way to Washington DC to give her statement and the FBI had assured her, rather Booth and Brennan had assured her that he mother and step father would be there shortly after she arrived. Ellie believed she was being brought in to be reunited with her missing daughter, the daughter that all the while had been buried in a shallow grave only yards from the main house of the resort. Mandy had lived with the guilt of having to lie to her mother for months, just to keep them all alive. Her mother would now find out the truth and the long road of grieving could begin.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter to go, but I wanted to get this out before tomorrow. I rushed a little and I am sorry for that, I hope it is okay. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the final chapter, short, I know, but I hope it is a fitting ending. **

* * *

><p>There is a sense of loss when you lose another agent, whether that agent died as one of the good guys or one of the bad. In Sharon Ellis's case, when her partner was killed during an undercover operation, something in her changed, and something caused her to attempt to squelch her pain by causing pain to others. Sweets was on standby to help those that knew her, those that knew her one time partner. He was there to help people try to grasp what could have happened to cause Sharon to mastermind something so heinous, something they all fought against. But in the end no one could really understand as their minds didn't fire the same, they could only speculate and hope she had finally found some peace in death.<p>

Counselors were brought in for the remaining victims; Mandy, her mother Ellie and step father Edgar to cope with the loss of Megan, a daughter, a sister, and a friend.

Booth and Brennan sat in his office finishing up paperwork that needed to be done before they could leave. They also had to turn back in the rings and keys to the now disabled Mercedes that was still at the resort. Booth was at his desk looking over the paperwork one final time when he noticed her out of the corner of his eye. Brennan was sitting on his couch, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. Her head was down leading Booth to believe she was staring at her hands. He let his eyes drop down and he saw she was holding the ring finger of her left hand in her right and she was rubbing her thumb over the ring that graced that finger. He wasn't sure but he also swore he saw a tear drop.

"Bones" he said gently. She didn't move, but he thought he heard her take a deep breath, one that people take when they are retaking control over emotions. "Bones … Baby?"

Again he heard the breath, this time it sounded more ragged, as if she was losing the battle with her emotions. He slowly pushed himself up from his chair, but as he started to take a step she held up her hand signaling him to stop and she shook her head, but still never lifted her head. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Do you …."

A knock came on Booths door. It was hard to ignore it when your door was glass and the person on the other side could see in. "Hold that thought Bones." He motioned for Charlie to come in. "Whatcha got Charlie?"

"The US Marshall is going to be fine"

"That's great news, isn't it Bones."

"Yes very good news." She continued to look at her lap

"Booth …" Booth had turned his attention back to Brennan

"Yeah Charlie" he sounded a little more annoyed then he should have, but he was more concerned with Brennan.

"Purcell, the other guy is out of surgery, he will live, but he will be having some issues in the man department for a while." Booth creased his brow giving Charlie the 'what the hell' look. "Yeah seems one of the bullets richocheted down and damaged nerves that tend to very useful during … ummm …"

"The penile nerves" Brennan stated, still without raising her head. "I am assuming you are saying that Mr. Purcell will not be able to get an erection due to the damage to the penile nerves."

Charlie blushed "Yeah."

Booth chuckled "Oh man, I almost feel sorry for him."

Charlie excused himself and left Booth's office. Booth went back to looking at Brennan waiting for her to continue.

"Booth"

"Yeah"

"Did you mean what you said?"

Booth's mind raced "About what?"

"The ring"

Booth stopped breathing as he just stared at her trying to will her to look at him. "Yeah"

"About wishing we were?"

"Yeah" Momentary panic swept through Booth as he pictured her bolting for the door, so he rushed through the first things that came to his mind to avoid just that. "Bones, I would love to be married to you, but marriage doesn't make the partnership. I accept you for who you are and I would never want to change you. Because the whole package is what I fell in love with."

"When Andrew couldn't tell me if you were okay and you did not come back with the rest of the field agents … I don't want any regrets Booth." She finally raised her eyes to him and when he saw they were still on the verge of overflowing he moved to her side.

"Bones, it's okay as long as you love me …" he stopped as what he thought she said worked its way into his brain. "Wait … What exactly are you saying?"

"I-I think I might regret it." Booth looked at her creasing his brow. 'What I mean is … I think I might regret not…" she looked at him "being in a committed relationship that is legalized by a piece of paper."

A smile spread slowly across the agents face reaching up to his eyes "Bones, did you just ask me to marry you?"

She smiled an unsure smile, but her bright blue eyes answered for her.


End file.
